Comme Chiens et Chats
by Sashuyumii
Summary: Qu'est ce qui arriverait si Aomine était un prof de math pervers et taquin, que Kagami était son adorable et colérique petit élève et qu'ils étaient condamnés à se côtoyer ? Il se passerait la même chose qu'entre un chien et un chat... ou pire. Couple principal AoKaga et KiseKuro.
1. Kagami's POV : Manque de chance

Hello, encore moi, oui je sais.

Comme d'habitude, je ne détiens que l'histoire tordue et non les personnages. ^^ Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** _Manque de chance_

Kagami était assis en classe, adossé sur sa table, le regard dirigé vers la fenêtre. Suivre proprement les cours n'avait jamais été son fort et cela même quand il était présent. A vrai dire, rien n'avait jamais été son fort. Toutefois, il s'en fichait royalement parce que tout ce qui comptait vraiment pour lui c'était l'heure de la récréation et tant qu'il ne la loupait pas, il s'en fichait du reste. Tellement, que son ventre n'arrêtait pas de gargouiller depuis le début du cours. D'habitude ce dernier attendait au moins 30min avant la fin du cours pour commencer à revendiquer ses droits, mais aujourd'hui Kagami n'avait pas pu prendre de petit déjeuner puisqu'il s'était encore levé en retard.

L'esprit ailleurs, focalisé sur les nuages qui défilaient dehors, il put apercevoir ce qui ressemblait à un takoyaki tout blanc et aussi des ailes de poulets géants. Force était de constater qu'il n'avait pas tous ses boulons bien en place quand il avait faim.

Il reçut quelque chose sur la tête, mais cela ne le fit pas du tout bouger. La boule de papier atterrît à ses pieds avant de se faire remplacer par deux autres qui finirent sur sa table. Voyant son manque de réaction face à ses assauts, son agresseur redoubla d'effort. Kagami poussa un long soupir avant de se retourner et de s'appuyer sur la table de son voisin de derrière.

« Kuroko, bordel c'est quoi ton problème ? »

Le petit garçon au regard impassible le fixa un moment, satisfait d'avoir enfin pu attirer son attention, avant de prendre la parole. « Kagami-kun, je sais que tu dois déjà avoir faim, mais ton ventre... ne pourrait-il pas se calmer un moment ? » Kuroko se dégagea afin que Kagami puisse voir la jolie petite brune qui s'asseyait derrière lui. Celle-ci en l'apercevant arbora un sourire gêné avant de détourner le regard du sien. « Il fait peur à Miyuki-chan. » termina-t-il avec son même regard impassible. Bien qu'il semble se soucier de la fille, il n'y avait aucune trace de compassion dans son regard, comme d'habitude.

Kagami haussa un sourcil nerveux avant de soupirer à nouveau. « Ku...ro...ko... tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? » il haussa un peu plus le ton sur son ami qui resta de marbre. Ce dernier fit basculer sa tête sur le côté. « Quoi donc ? »

Devant tant d'indifférence Kagami se résolut à laisser tomber. « Pfff... t'es pas croyable. Pour info, je ne le fais pas exprès, ok ? Alors, bah... désolé pour Sasahara, je lui paierais le déjeuner. » se grattant la tête, Kagami termina sa phrase en haussant les sourcils.

Sous un air légèrement moqueur, Kuroko arbora un sourire. « Quo... quoi ? » demanda Kagami, surpris de le voir lui sourire ainsi.

« Kagami-kun ne vit vraiment que pour la nourriture, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je doute que Miyuki-chan soit confortée par un déjeuner vu qu'elle n'est pas... un estomac sur patte comme toi ! » Kagami écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Depuis qu'il est né, il n'avait jamais vu personne insulter les autres avec tant de calme et d'indifférence que Kuroko, jamais.

« Ku...roko, bâtard ! » il éleva tellement son timbre de voix, qu'il fut ramené à l'ordre par le professeur. Il se calma et se remit droit dans sa chaise sous les rires moqueurs de certains de ses camarades. Comme toujours il perturbait la classe d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Juste à côté de lui, il entendit un long soupir qui lui fit tourner le regard. Le garçon, aux cheveux verts, assis à sa droite, réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de lui lancer une pique. « Toujours la même histoire, hein ? »

Kagami fronça les sourcils, pas sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'il insinuait. « Huh ? ». Le garçon soupira encore tout en prenant ses notes et dirigea son regard vers Kagami. « Rien d'étonnant cela dit... après tout, un ventre sur patte ne pourra jamais avoir de cerveau. »

Se faire insulter pas Kuroko ne lui posait pas de problème. Il pouvait accepter tout tant qu'il s'agissait du petit garçon. Mais de quelqu'un d'autre, non. Et encore moins quand il s'agissait du maniaque des horoscopes. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il se tourna plus franchement vers son voisin avant de crier comme un sauvage. « Midorima, je vais te tuer espèce d'encu... Ouch ! »

Kagami en pleine vocifération reçut un projectile en plein milieu de son front. La douleur le calma immédiatement, l'obligeant à se coucher sur sa table en se tenant le front et à gémir de douleur. Le morceau de craie qui avait servi de projectile à l'adroit professeur d'anglais se brisa au contact du sol. L'un des morceaux tomba sous la table de Midorima, tandis que l'autre roula jusqu'à Kuroko.

« For God sake, Kagami Taiga, vas-tu te taire ? Mais où diable te crois-tu ? » le professeur venait de crier si fort que la majorité des élèves de la classe s'étaient bouchés les oreilles. Kagami se redressa, la larme à l'œil et fixa son prof avec l'intention de se justifier. « Mais... » ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, il saisit un autre morceau de craie et le menaça. « Mais rien ! Dépêche toi de foutre le camp de ma classe où je t'ouvre le crâne à coup de morceau de craie ! »

Le connaissant comme ses élèves le connaissaient, il en était bien capable. Kagami se leva illico de sa chaise, il avait déjà assez mal. Il se précipita dehors en se tenant toujours le front. Le professeur le suivit jusqu'à la porte en continuant de lui crier dessus. « Et ne crois pas que tu t'en sortiras à bon compte, personne ne dérange ma classe ! »

Midorima et le reste de la classe riaient à tout cela, tandis que Kuroko, le visage impassible, observa cette scène avant de soupirer et de se tourner lui aussi vers la fenêtre. « Et dire que son seul tort... c'est d'avoir l'estomac sans fond. » se murmura-t-il à lui-même en posant son menton dans sa paume.

Kagami se retrouva arrêté dans le couloir, un seau d'eau sur la tête et deux autres dans chacune de ses mains : la bonne vieille punition. Là encore il n'avait pas à trop se plaindre. Certes, avait-il le front aussi rouge que ses cheveux, mais au moins aux heures de cours il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves qui circulaient dans les couloirs. Il ne risquait donc pas de se faire taquiner par d'autres personnes que celles de sa classe.

Il serra les dents en marmonnant dangereusement. « Mi...do...ri...ma... bâtard, j'aurais ta peau ! » même si cela aurait pu être pire, il n'allait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement. Il imaginait déjà un plan infaillible pour lui faire payer ce geste et tous ceux passés, car oui il n'en était pas à sa première fois.

Plongé dans ses pensées de vengeances, Kagami n'entendit pas les pas qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelqu'un approchait, c'était déjà trop tard. Il eut un moment de panique en pensant à la personne que ça pouvait être. Il espéra alors que ce ne soit pas Akashi, le président des élèves et encore moins son vice président.

La personne qui venait d'arriver marqua une halte non loin de lui avant de laisser échapper un lourd soupire. Kagami leva les yeux vers elle et son regard apeuré se changea en un regard écœuré. _« Le chat n'arrête jamais ses fourberies, n'est-ce pas, Tiger ? »_ lança-t-elle ironiquement.

Kagami frissonna d'horreur. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui l'appelait ainsi et avec un tel ton et c'était bien la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir en ce moment. Ignorant la remarque tordue et la comparaison faite, il garda son calme.

Il se mit à toiser l'individu un long moment, dégouté qu'il ait à tomber sur lui maintenant alors qu'il ne devait pas le voir avant deux jours au moins. Puis, il détourna le regard en gardant son air contrarié. « Ravi de vous voir aussi, Aomine-sensei ! » il avala difficilement ses propres mots, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas lui sauter dessus ni même lui répondre de la sorte. Non seulement c'était l'un de ses professeurs mais c'était, en plus, son professeur principal.

L'homme arbora un léger sourire en coin en desserrant le nœud de sa belle cravate bleue. Il portait une veste grise qui lui allait parfaitement bien. En fait, ce professeur-là était très bel homme. Jeune, élégant et intelligent, il avait tout pour plaire. Son seul défaut : il détestait tous ceux qui n'aimaient pas les maths ou qui ne pouvaient faire plus d'une multiplication à la fois.

Enfin, c'est ce que Kagami finit par se dire après avoir passé la moitié de son année scolaire à se crêper le chignon avec lui. Il n'y avait qu'à lui que Aomine s'en prenait chaque fois et parfois, il n'y était vraiment pour rien comme aujourd'hui. À force, le sentiment était devenu réciproque et Kagami ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

_« Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? Pour en avoir jusqu'à trois, je doute que ce ne soit qu'un simple retard. Alors ? »_ Kagami roula ses yeux nerveux vers lui, Aomine le fixait avec un air mi-sérieux mi-amusé et il attendait vraiment une réponse de la part de son élève. Le roux détourna de nouveau le regard en haussant les épaules sans faire basculer le seau sur sa tête.

_« Hmm ? Tu ne veux pas me le dire Tiger ? »_ renchérit Aomine. Kagami grimaça de dégoût avant de soupirer légèrement. « Sauf votre respect, c'est Taiga ! Et ce qui m'a conduit là, ne vous regarde en rien... vous avez très certainement mieux à faire. » il avait fière allure à défier son professeur ainsi. Il se sentait une certaine puissance rien que parce qu'il était parvenu à lui rétorquer quelques mots en gardant son calme. En face des autres il subissait sans parler, mais là, ils étaient seuls alors il pouvait bien lui répondre ce qu'il voulait.

Aomine resta silencieux un moment. Kagami appréhenda ce silence comme un signe d'une victoire solennelle et intérieurement il commença même à la fêter.

La garde baissée, il ne put qu'apercevoir sans bouger l'une des mains d'Aomine se poser contre le mur, au niveau de sa tête. Le temps qu'il se tourne vers son prof, ce dernier était penché sur lui, si près de son corps que Kagami put sentir son parfum et voir un suçon dans son cou. Cette vue le gêna considérablement, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en soucier longtemps.

Aomine lui murmura à l'oreille. _« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire... que j'ai quelque chose de mieux à faire, loin de toi ? »_ la voix d'Aomine à ses oreilles était encore plus grave qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, grave et sensuelle. Son cœur se mit à battre follement alors que Aomine se pressait toujours plus contre lui. Pour qu'il puisse le repousser il aurait fallu que ses mains soient vides or celles-ci étaient pour le moins chargées et Kagami ne savait quoi faire. Aomine faisait souvent des choses bizarres, mais à chaque fois c'était pire.

« Je... je... » son esprit se bloqua carrément, incapable de penser sous cette tension. Sa réaction fit sourire Aomine qui commença à se détacher de lui, mais lui mordilla doucement l'oreille avant de franchement s'éloigner. Kagami frissonna de tout son corps avant de lâcher les seaux qui tombèrent et trempèrent leurs pieds. Il sursauta en s'attrapant l'oreille, le visage tout rouge.

Dans sa manœuvre il glissa sur l'eau et tomba à terre, déversant le contenu du seau qu'il avait sur la tête dans le couloir et sur lui. « Aaaaaaaah... ! »

Il avait le visage toujours rouge lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Aomine pour lui réclamer des explications. Mais ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée.

Aomine était arrêté non loin de lui, trempé jusqu'aux os dans sa belle veste grise. Kagami ouvrit grand la bouche en réalisant que c'était sa faute, même si ça ne l'était pas entièrement. « Sen... sensei... ! » il mit les rancunes de côté et se redressa pour s'excuser. Le bruit de son énième gaffe fit sortir le professeur d'anglais. « Qu'est ce qui... Oh, my God ! »

Ce dernier se mit les mains devant la bouche en s'esclaffant, les yeux écarquillés. Il s'approcha doucement d'Aomine pour voir s'il allait bien.

Aomine restait là, silencieux, à se regarder lui-même et ses vêtements et cela ne rassura pas du tout Kagami.

« Je... » il voulut dire quelque chose pour sa défense, mais le regard que Mr English lui lança, lui coupa net la parole.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il entendit un glapissement venir de derrière lui. C'était la directrice.

« Diantre !... toi, dans mon bureau ! »

La sonnerie retentit plus tard, c'était l'heure d'aller grignoter. Kagami, lui, se retrouvait dans un bureau. Et dire que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de ne pas rater la pose déjeuner.

* * *

Merci pour la lecture et n'hésitez pas de me faire savoir vos impressions. C'est la seule chose qui me permettra de continuer ;)


	2. Kuroko's POV : Un ami

Long time no see my Nakamas, O hisashi buri dana ! :D je suis content de vous retrouver et de pouvoir enfin vous présenter mes excuses pour le retard. Voilà, examens terminés, reste plus que le stresse de l'attente des résultats xD oui je sais j'abuse . Voilà donc la suite...

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** _Un ami_

Kuroko sortit à vive allure de la salle de classe. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir alors qu'il avait pensé y retrouver Kagami. Son sixième sens lui fit automatiquement penser au pire. Les cris incessants du prof d'anglais et de la directrice dans le couloir ne semblaient finalement pas être un rêve comme il l'avait espéré. Bien qu'il ne sache comment, ni même pourquoi, il craignait à présent que son ami ne se soit attiré de gros ennuis.

Cependant, avant de sauter aux conclusions pessimistes il devait d'abord le retrouver. Il commença par le lieu de prédilection de Kagami, la cafeteria. C'était l'heure tant attendue par ce dernier et s'il n'était pas passé par le réfectoire alors Kuroko aurait une bonne raison de s'inquiéter.

« Anooo... » le petit garçon se dressa derrière une silhouette familière. La personne discutait avec une autre et il désirait attirer son attention. Bien qu'il fasse preuve de manque de présence et de fougue comme à son habitude, cette dernière le remarqua cependant très vite. Ce n'était pas la personne la plus sérieuse qu'il soit, mais c'était la plus disposée à prêter attention à lui et il devait la supporter.

« Orrre ? Ne serait ce pas Tetsu-kun ? » la prof de sport se retourna, un large sourire peint sur son délicat visage. « Bonjour, sensei. » lança-t-il calmement avant de faire quelques pas en arrière. Elle s'avança dangereusement vers lui. « Ooooh, Tetsu-kun... tu es toujours aussi mignon. » il essaya de l'esquiver, mais bien qu'étant préparé, il ne put lui échapper. Elle était toujours aussi rapide.

La tierce personne avec laquelle le professeur parlait, assista pas vraiment choquée à une scène aussi répétitive qu'inadéquate. La jeune femme sauta sur Kuroko et l'embrassa dans une étreinte peu catholique. Le pauvre petit garçon se retrouva coincé contre les énormes obus qui lui servaient de poitrine et cela sans être particulièrement gêné.

Tous les garçons présents dans la salle s'écrièrent en choeur, criant comme un seul homme à la honte et à l'abus d'affection, jaloux que leur professeur préféré ne réserve ce genre de traitement qu'à deux seuls individus dans cette école, dont Kuroko. Le professeur en question ignora tout bonnement les plaintes autour d'elle en continuant de presser sa poitrine contre la joue, rosie par le choc, de Kuroko. « Ooooh, ce que tu m'as manqué ! »

« Anoooo... Momoi-sensei, nous avons eu cours avec vous pas plus tard qu'hier ! » marmonna-t-il avec difficulté. La jeune femme le relâcha en arborant une mine boudeuse. Elle garda son petit visage dénué d'expression dans ses mains tout en le fixant. « Mais... mais ça fait déjà 24h... 24... Tetsu-kun, tu te rends compte ? Quel énorme chiffre... C'est vraiment énorme... bref, quand allons nous enfin nous marier ? Tu sais que tu es l'homme que j'aime, non ?»

Alors qu'elle se perdit dans ses éternelles élucubrations, Kuroko lança un regard impassible vers l'ex vis-à-vis du professeur. C'était censé être un regard d'excuse, un regard inoffensif, mais ça eût l'effet inverse lorsque l'individu se rendit compte qu'il en était le destinataire.

Kuroko ne semblait jamais vraiment ennuyé par les marques d'affections abusées de ce professeur. Alors que Kagami s'arrachait littéralement les cheveux quand Aomine-sensei le taquinait, lui restait impassible face aux taquineries de Momoi-sensei. Cette insensibilité en choquait plus d'un.

Les garçons s'étonnaient de son manque de réaction et d'initiative dans ces situations peu conventionnelles et les filles l'assimilaient à une petite poupée de cire, insensible et inerte, qu'elles convoitaient secrètement.

« Sensei... je voulais vous demander... »

Momoi-sensei relâcha son visage en arborant une expression plus mature. « Quoi donc ? Tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a au menu ? » Kuroko, sous des regards noirs, fit le tour de la salle des yeux puis remua lentement la tête avant de lui répondre. « Non, je cherche Kagami. Est-il venu ici ? »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en relevant le regard pour admirer, à son tour, la salle et ses occupants. « Non et maintenant que tu le dis je ne l'ai pas encore vu... c'est bizarre ça. » elle continua d'inspecter la salle pendant un petit moment. Kagami n'était nulle part. « Ne me dis pas qu'il est malade, le pauvre petit... »

« Ahem, Momoi-chan, à qui parlez vous ? » son vis-à-vis la fixait avec étonnement. Momoi sourit avant de baisser les yeux. « A Tets... umh !? » le petit garçon n'était déjà plus en face d'elle et apparemment depuis bien longtemps. Elle soupira avant de sourire avec déception. « Ah, il m'a encore échappé... bien, où en étions nous ? » mais sa déception passa vite et elle reprit sa discussion.

Kuroko, en effet, était parti depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre dans un endroit où Kagami n'était manifestement pas. Il déambula dans les couloirs en se demandant où son ami pouvait bien avoir atterrît. À part lui, Kagami ne se promenait avec personne d'autre et c'était sûr qu'il ne traînerait pas dans un bâtiment de l'école où il était presque sûr de croiser Aomine ou Akashi.

Finalement, sa ballade le mena à un couloir vide de monde. Le couloir donnait sur une pièce bien spéciale. Le petit garçon fit une halte devant la porte de la dite pièce et la fixa un long moment. Il prit son souffle et pénétra à l'intérieur.

« Sen... sensei... pas... pas plus ! »

A peine avait-il ouvert la porte qu'il fut stoppé par une voix à la tonalité étrange. En face de lui, assit à l'autre bout de la pièce, un élève lui donnait dos. Il était légèrement courbé en avant et il parlait à quelqu'un que Kuroko ne voyait pas. « Voyons Aoi-chan, ne te retiens pas... laisse toi aller et détend toi, fais-le pour moi... »

L'élève tremblotait et gémissait en s'agrippant à son interlocuteur que Kuroko aperçu finalement, accroupit entre ses jambes. Le petit garçon resta impassible devant la scène, il s'avança alors jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Les bruits de ses pas alertèrent les deux individus qui portèrent leur attention vers lui.

« Oh... » L'homme accroupit se leva et se dirigea vers Kuroko, l'élève en fit de même. Il était en pleur et il boitait. Arrivé au niveau de Kuroko il s'inclina respectueusement avant de le dépasser. Sur son genou il y avait un énorme bandage et la blessure qu'il recouvrait semblait très douloureuse, du moins assez pour l'empêcher de marcher correctement. « Au revoir sensei et merci. » dit-il une fois sur le pas de la porte.

Avec un sourire rayonnant, l'homme fit un signe de main à l'élève avant de la fourrer dans la poche de sa blouse. « Au revoir Aoi, fait attention surtout. »

Kuroko laissa la fine silhouette de l'élève pour fixer l'infirmier, son sourire rayonnant et l'éclat naturel qui émanait de lui. Il aimait l'aura qui enveloppait le jeune homme, il aimait cette allure spontanée, innocente et sincère. Il pouvait passer des heures à l'observer, des heures à l'admirer et pourtant quand il l'avait à portée de main, il ne faisait rien pour l'atteindre.

« ...cchi... Kurokocchi, est-ce que ça va ? » L'infirmier fixait, lui aussi, Kuroko de ses yeux dorés, un air inquiet sur le visage. C'était censé faire transparaitre sa tristesse, pourtant quel que soit l'air qu'il arborait, il était toujours aussi magnifique et gai. Pas étonnant qu'il ait un tel succès avec les élèves garçons comme filles et que Kuroko déteste autant l'approcher.

« Kurokocchi ? » le grand blond posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de Kuroko. Il se courba légèrement au-dessus du garçon, l'air encore plus inquiet qu'au départ. Kuroko frémit à son contact avant de rapidement s'éloigner de lui. « Kise-sensei, je cherche Kagami ! » il parla avec froideur et une expression plus impassible que d'habitude. Comme s'il tenait à traduire son mécontentement, mais sans expressions lisibles et aussi comme s'il tentait de se créer une barrière de protection. « Ah... » l'infirmier resta immobile, surpris par son geste. « Je... je vois... Ahem, Kagamicchi n'est pas passé par ici aujourd'hui. Pour... pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Kise passa de son expression abattue à une nouvelle expression inquiète, la même que celle qu'il avait arboré plus tôt pour le petit garçon. C'était ce qui révoltait le plus Kuroko : qu'il traite tout le monde de la même façon, y compris lui.

Kuroko roula les yeux et tourna les talons sans lui accorder un second regard. « Non, rien du tout. » il sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui.

L'infirmier fixa la porte avec désespoir. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi tout le monde avait la même attitude avec lui sauf Kuroko qui semblait le détester pour une raison inconnue.

* * *

Les recherches de Kuroko le menèrent finalement sur le toit. Il y trouva Kagami, installé dans un coin, le dos adossé contre la grille de protection. Il avait la tête posée sur les bras qui, eux, prenaient appui sur ses genoux repliés. Il soupirait et soupirait tout seul en marmonnant à certains moments des choses complètement incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels. « Pfff... si je pouvais je quitterais ce pays pour de bon. » lança-t-il tout d'un coup alors que Kuroko venait de s'accroupir en face de lui.

Le roux ruminait intensivement, la mine serrée, pensant à on ne sait quoi. Cette image arracha un rire intérieur à Kuroko. Il y avait vraisemblablement un problème, mais il semblait malgré tout que son ami se porte bien et c'était l'essentiel.

« Kagami-kun, si tu continues ainsi tu seras bientôt un mono sourcil doublé ! »

Kagami sursauta en écarquillant les yeux. Il remarqua enfin le petit garçon et le choc ne fut guère des moindres. « Kuro... Kuroko !? » s'exclama-t-il, surpris comme d'habitude.

« Oui, c'est moi. Et à la question de savoir si j'étais là depuis longtemps, la réponse est également oui. »

Le roux regarda, perplexe, son ami pendant un long moment avant de soupirer. « Un mono sourcil hein ? » murmura-t-il doucement en fixant le peu de béton qui le séparait de Kuroko. Ce dernier, tout en hochant machinalement la tête, posa son index sur le front de Kagami à l'endroit même où il était si plissé que ses sourcils étaient effectivement sur le point de se rejoindre. « Oui, un mono sourcil. »

Kuroko s'assit juste à côté de lui en fixant la boite dans ses mains. « Je t'ai cherché partout. J'étais sûr que tu serais à la cafétéria, mais tu n'y étais pas. Je me suis inquiété. »

Kuroko posa alors son regard sur Kagami et ce dernier le fixa aussi. Son expression s'adoucit doucement en observant à quel point Kuroko s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui. « Pfff... » il posa sa main sur la tête du plus petit et lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux. Sa chevelure était toujours aussi soyeuse et avec son air innocent et son manque de jugeote, il avait vraiment l'air d'une adorable petite peluche.

Apaisé par la présence de son ami, Kagami prit son temps, son calme et aussi son sang froid pour lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé. Kuroko garda son expression impassible tout au long de son récit, les yeux rivés sur le visage grincheux de Kagami. « Hmmm, il semblerait que cette fois il y soit allé un peu fort. »

Kagami croisa les bras en gonflant la poitrine. « Un peu ? Tu veux rire ? Il a complètement dépassé les bornes. La prochaine fois que je le vois je vais le lui faire comprendre. Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'en ai assez. »

Kuroko écoutait et observait Kagami, il ne décelait aucun agacement chez lui. Chose contradictoire à ses propos. « Kagami-kun, si tu pouvais changer de classe tu le ferais n'est-ce pas ? »

La réponse de Kagami ne se fit pas attendre. « Évidemment ! Ce serait le développement rêvé pour moi... » il cria si fort que Kuroko fut obligé de se boucher les oreilles. « Ok, ok, Kagami-kun, mais pas aussi fort. » le petit garçon constata avec soulagement que Kagami restait aussi brute et agité qu'avant. « Le mieux serait que tu changes d'école ou que tu quittes le pays en effet. Ce n'est pas trop tard pour ça, je peux en parler à la directrice.»

« Uh ? » Kagami regarda, choqué, son ami. Comme s'il venait de dire un truc qui était hors de question. « Comme ça tu ne reverras plus jamais Aomine et tu ne subiras plus ses taquineries. N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ? » Kagami fixa Kuroko et lorsque le regard de ce dernier se fit trop pressant, il détourna le sien en se grattant la tête. « Ou... oui... enfin, en quelque sorte... mais... ''plus jamais'' ?... » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible, visiblement contre cette idée.

Kuroko esquissa un sourire satisfait et posa les yeux sur la boite entre ses mains. Il était reparti la chercher avant de venir sur le toit. S'il n'y avait pas trouvé Kagami, il l'aurait mangé tout seul. « Tu n'as rien mangé, non ? Tiens mon Bentō. »

Kagami saliva à la vue du contenu alléchant du Bentō de Kuroko avant de faussement se raviser d'un air honteux. « Mais... Kuroko tu n'as pas faim ? » Kuroko secoua vigoureusement la tête et posa le paquet sur les jambes de son ami. « Tu en as plus besoin que moi de toute façon. J'espère que ça te fera tenir jusqu'au soir... Vas-y ! »

« Merci Kuroko, t'es le meilleur. Itadakimasu ! »

A peine prit-il la première bouchée que la sonnerie retentit de nouveau. Kuroko se leva avec l'intention de retourner en classe, mais il mit fin à son mouvement en voyant que Kagami ne bougeait pas. Le roux avait la tête baissée, immobile. « Kagami-kun ? »

Il soupira avec frustration avant d'arborer un sourire et de lever les yeux vers Kuroko.

« Ça va aller. Je dois voir Aomine et je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à reprendre les cours maintenant. Si je vois cet imbécile de binoclard je risque de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler. On se verra demain. »

Kuroko sentit qu'il y avait plus à dire que ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Mais il ne voulut pas insister. Il hocha la tête avant de lui sourire et s'en alla. Son sourire en arracha un autre à Kagami. C'était seulement à lui que le plus petit s'ouvrait ainsi et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Au contraire, Kuroko était reconnaissant d'avoir trouvé un ami avec qui il se sentait de nouveau lui-même et à qui il pouvait s'ouvrir.

Le fait que tous les deux soient devenus ami fut une surprise pour tous. Mais à bien y réfléchir, ils se complètent assez pour que chacun tienne à merveille le rôle de meilleur ami.

* * *

Comme vous l'avez remarqué il s'agissait du POV de Kuroko. Je suis d'accord qu'il n'est pas aussi explicite que celui de Kagami sur sa relation avec Kise, mais tout vient à point nommé à qui sait attendre ;)

Je me suis rendu compte que mon inspiration n'est pas totalement revenue mais j'ai essayé d'écrire sans lourdeur comme d'habitude. Et je préviens que je ferais tout pour faire trainer le suspens *sadique* xD mais n'ayez crainte je n'abuserais pas. Je veux surtout prendre le temps de décrire chacune des relations qu'entretiennent nos protagonistes entre eux et avec les autres.

Je vous remercie infiniment pour vos reviews, j'en ai chialer comme je l'ai dit, car je ne m'y attendais pas. Je vous remercie pour vos compliments aussi et n'hésitez pas à me faire des reproches ou à me faire part de vos envies. Bon ça va j'arrête de parler. Ciao.


	3. Kagami's POV : Notre secret

Encore moi... J'ai cru entendre trop de suspens... xD désolé mais ça ne fait que commencer ! ;)

_Hikaru-chan : tes questions m'ont __bien __fait rigoler, j'avoue :D et elles n'auront aucune réponse immédiate ! Peut être que si t'es sage je te le dirais lOol *adore jouer*_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** _Notre secret_

Kagami resta sur le toit jusqu'à la fin des cours. Il vit tous les élèves et même Kuroko s'en aller. Il fut certain qu'il n'y avait plus personne, lorsque tous les membres du conseil des élèves s'en allèrent eux aussi.

Il descendit, d'un pas lent, les mains en poche et le visage toujours aussi grincheux, jusqu'à la salle des professeurs. Kagami s'attendait à trouver une note écrite par Aomine qui lui dirait en quoi consisterait sa punition. Il n'avait qu'à chercher sur le bureau de ce dernier pour la trouver. C'était comme ça que ça fonctionnait pour tout le monde et même s'il était loin d'être le genre à toujours se faire punir, il le savait.

Oui, il n'était pas le genre à se faire punir. En y pensant bien, Aomine ne l'aurait sans doute pas puni si la directrice ne les avait pas surpris. Aomine le taquinait mais quelle que soit la réaction de Kagami, il ne le punissait jamais. « Hmm... »

Le roux avait l'impression de comprendre les mots de Momoi-sensei. Peut être que Aomine ne le détestait pas en fin de compte et qu'il voulait seulement attirer l'attention du seul élève qui s'en fichait royalement de lui.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Kagami. Si ça se trouvait, Aomine lui dirait alors qu'il n'y aurait pas de punition, que ça resterait un secret entre eux deux et leurs éternelles chamailleries continueraient le lendemain même. « Pour le meilleur et pour le pire... » murmura-t-il avant de rigoler. Il en était presque heureux, mais ce n'était sans doute pas seulement parce qu'il pensait échapper à une punition.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pieds l'avaient guidé vers la salle des profs. Il l'ouvrit sans hésitation et se dirigea à l'intérieur. Il était sûr et certains qu'il n'y avait aucun professeur. Le calme et le silence qu'il y trouva, lui donnèrent raison. Kagami se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau d'Aomine. Un bureau près de la fenêtre. Fenêtre à côté de laquelle ce pervers de professeur mâtait ses élèves dans la cour. Kagami s'imaginait qu'il devait avoir ce genre de hobby et il avait toujours eu pitié de toutes ces filles qui restaient accrochées à Aomine en adorant cette fausse image de gentleman. Il n'était pas jaloux d'Aomine, les filles de cette école ne l'intéressaient pas du tout, il était juste dégouté.

Il soupira avant de s'asseoir sur le siège du bureau et s'immobilisa un long moment. Il arbora enfin un sourire en coin et gonfla sa poitrine en plissant les yeux.

« Je m'appelle Aomine Daiki, professeur de math. Ma formule préférée c'est : 1/2Moi+ le moi infini - le monde = ...moi ! Si vous ne me croyez pas, calculez. »

Kagami, lui-même, se retint, mais finit par éclater de rire à sa propre blague. Si Kuroko avait été là, il lui aurait dit combien de fois il était stupide, sa blague pas drôle, mais aussi combien de fois il savait imiter Aomine et son égo surdimensionné.

« Faut vraiment être con pour... eh ? » Kagami venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait aucune note sur le bureau. Il s'approcha de ce dernier en faisant rouler le siège et se permit de soulever les dossiers qui s'y trouvaient et d'inspecter toute la surface. Mais rien. « Le... le... le bâtard, ne me dites pas qu'il a oublié ? »

Il se leva et s'accroupit au sol pour regarder sous la table. « Non... il l'a fait exprès ! » il y avait bien une note, mais pas celle que Kagami espérait trouver. « Putain, dites-moi que c'est une blague ! » sur le bout de papier Aomine y avait dessiné un chat affreux et avait marqué de son écriture hautaine, un surnom affectueux que Kagami reconnut aisément. « 'Tiger' mon œil ! Fallait devenir prof de dessin... » marmonna-t-il en retenant sa colère.

Finalement, quoi qu'il puisse penser de lui, Aomine restait un parfait salaud. Il avait attendu tout ce temps sans manger à sa faim, stressé à mort et même manqué des cours et tout ça pour un foutu dessin. Kagami se releva la haine au cœur, il cogna violemment son point sur la table en grinçant des dents avant de crier fortement. « AHOMINE ! »

Son cri coïncida avec le grincement de la porte qui venait juste de s'ouvrir. Le visage fautif, Kagami observa, apeuré, l'homme avancer dans la pièce, refermer la porte derrière lui et s'appuyer contre cette dernière avec style, tout en croisant les bras.

« Tu... disais ? »

Le simple regard, pourtant désintéressé, que Aomine posa sur lui en attendant sa réponse lui coupa le souffle. Il avala difficilement sa salive en clignant des yeux. Il espérait le voir disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, mais pourtant la chose était bien là, pas prête à s'en aller. À chaque fois qu'il rouvrait les yeux, Aomine était toujours là. « Hmm ? » renchérit-il avant de se détacher de la porte et de s'avancer vers Kagami. Ce dernier réagit automatiquement et se mit à reculer. Il n'y avait pourtant pas d'endroit où il pouvait aller. Juste une fenêtre, mais au fur et à mesure qu'Aomine s'avançait vers lui, il reculait vers cette dernière.

« Qu'es... qu'est-ce que vous... faites encore ici ? Tou... tout le monde est parti depuis longtemps ! » Kagami s'était laissé aller à la surprise et il avait élevé son timbre de voix.

Aomine marqua une halte avant de grimacer légèrement. « ...Pas aussi fort, Baka... » il ignorait carrément ce que Kagami venait de lui demander. Celui-ci ne reconnaissait pas le Aomine taquin et joueur d'habitude. Là, il semblait très à fleur de peau. Peut être qu'il lui en voulait pour ce matin ou encore qu'il le soupçonnait de fouiner dans les dossiers.

« Ahem... » Kagami détourna le regard de son vis-à-vis à cette simple pensée. Peut être que son professeur était mécontent de le voir tout seul dans leurs bureaux. « Je... je n'ai rien vu... rien du tout, je suis juste passé prendre la note de ma... ma... punition ! » ce serait assez vexant si Aomine le croyait assez fourbe pour tricher, très vexant même.

« Ta punition ? » rétorqua Aomine avec un air à la fois surpris et agacé. « Je vois. » finit-il par ajouter après quelques minutes de réflexion.

Avait-il oublié ? Ça ne se pouvait certainement pas. Ce qui lui était arrivé le jour même ne pouvait pas être aussi facilement oublié. À moins que, comme Kagami l'avait imaginé plus tôt, il ne comptait pas le punir. C'était facile de rêver ainsi, bien mieux que d'essayer de s'imaginer subir le gourou d'Aomine.

Aomine se passa une main dans les cheveux en se fourrant l'autre dans sa poche. Il posa son regard exaspéré sur un mur de la salle, évitant volontairement d'observer Kagami. Ce dernier le regardait pourtant faire, admiratif malgré la mauvaise humeur du prof.

Aomine laissa échapper un énième soupire sans plus rien ajouter. Le silence se fit autour d'eux, Kagami resta muet et sa respiration se tut progressivement.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Aomine d'aussi mauvaise humeur. La première fois qu'il ne lui souriait pas et qu'il ne le regardait pas non plus. C'était comme s'il ne voulait pas le voir là, comme si Kagami le saoulait ou l'ennuyait. D'une certaine façon Kagami s'était toujours senti spécial aux yeux du prof à cause de son attitude envers lui. Au grand jour il faisait mine de vraiment le détester, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Observer une telle aversion de la part d'Aomine, bien qu'il ne pensait pas du tout en être la cause réelle, le blessa.

« Je... je vais repasser... »

La tête baissée et le regard vide, Kagami se décolla de la fenêtre et marcha vers Aomine qu'il dépassa pour se diriger vers la porte. Son changement de ton et d'expression n'échappa pas à Aomine qui tiqua.

Kagami posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. Etonnamment, ça lui prit plus de secondes que d'habitude pour l'enclencher. Son hésitation profita à Aomine qui le surprit par derrière. « Je croyais que... tu voulais une punition ? » il se pressa contre Kagami et lui murmura ces quelques mots à l'oreille. Le roux frémit avant de sursauter, mais il ne put se retourner, car Aomine ne lui laissait pas assez d'espace entre lui et la porte.

Le professeur posa ses mains contre la porte, de part et d'autre des hanches de Kagami. « Hmm ? »

Plus Aomine se faisait pressant contre lui et s'acharnait sur ses oreilles, à lui murmurer sensuellement, plus Kagami était pris de fourmillements et de frissons dans tout son corps. « Ao... Aomine-sen... s'il... s'il vous plaît... arrêtez ça... »

Pas convainquant, non pas du tout. Sa voix entrecoupée et presque gémissante eut le don de motiver Aomine plutôt que de lui faire lâcher prise.

« Pour... quoi ? » demanda Aomine de façon subtile et taquine. Il léchait et mordillait l'oreille de Kagami, se pressait contre lui comme si de rien était, exactement comme il l'avait fait le matin même. Mais cette fois, Kagami se sentait plus vulnérable. Peut être parce qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages pour arrêter Aomine, peut être parce qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages pour le ramener, lui Kagami, à la raison. Car oui, il ne semblait pas beaucoup utiliser sa raison. Vu comme sa résistance était faible par rapport à ce qu'il devait vraiment être capable de faire, c'était évident.

Ne répondant pas à sa question, le visage rougi et meurtri par la confusion qui se créait de nouveau en lui, Kagami essaya de repousser son prof en lui donnant des coups de hanche. Aomine pouffa de rire en le voyant faire, au grand damne de Kagami qui détestait qu'on se paye sa tête. « C'é... c'était quoi ça ? Hein, Tiger ? Tu essayes de me séduire ? Hahaha... »

Aomine se détacha enfin de lui, assez pour que Kagami puisse légèrement se retourner et observer le visage de son assaillant. Il était sur le point de lui répondre. De lui faire savoir qu'il détestait ce genre de blague et aussi l'attitude d'Aomine, de lui dire qu'il n'aimait pas les moqueries.

Mais Aomine riait, un rire séduisant qui coupa net le son de la radio et brouilla l'antenne de Kagami. Ce dernier essuya un bug majeur et quelque chose se produisit à l'intérieur de lui, quelque chose de fort. « Aomi... » Il écarquilla les yeux en observant Aomine. Heureux, sans vraiment le savoir, de le voir enfin détendu. Il fixa son visage qui était encore si près du sien qu'il pouvait en observer tous les merveilleux détails. Il pouvait lorgner les lèvres du brun, des lèvres qui bizarrement lui faisaient plus d'effet que d'habitude.

Lorsque le roux s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul à admirer l'autre, son visage se teinta encore plus de rouge. Un rouge qui fit briller les yeux d'Aomine.

« Taiga... » il avait baissé la tête pour cacher sa gêne et fuir le regard perçant d'Aomine. Mais de l'entendre prononcer son prénom, correctement et avec une telle tonalité, il releva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux du professeur. Kagami avala sa salive, Aomine ne faisait plus rien à part le regarder, mais les frissons envahissaient de façon sauvage tout son corps.

Aomine bougea brusquement et cela surprit Kagami, mais ce dernier ne fit rien pour se protéger ou pour fuir. Le brun posa ses bras contre la porte, au niveau de la tête de Kagami cette fois. Ce dernier continuait de le fixer dans les yeux, sans fléchir. Puis il sentit les lèvres d'Aomine bouger, mais bizarrement il n'entendit rien de ce qui avait été dit par le professeur.

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour son cœur battrait autant, que son souffle tomberait aussi malade, rien qu'en étant étreint par Aomine, ce professeur agaçant qui lui menait la vie dure ; il aurait immédiatement saigné la personne. Pourtant, ce qui se passait était bien réel.

Aomine le fixait comme s'il était le centre du monde, comme s'il était la chose la plus importante pour lui et Kagami se sentait pousser des ailes juste en pensant que ça pouvait être possible.

Tout ce qu'il avait pris pour de l'aversion n'était en fait que les prémisses d'un amour difficile qu'il ne reconnaissait toujours pas.

Aomine s'approcha de ses lèvres en les fixant intensivement, Kagami continua de se laisser faire. Il alla même jusqu'à délicatement fermer les yeux en attendant le contact. Aomine le regarda faire avec un sourire aimant, mais lorsque ses lèvres se trouvèrent à quelques millimètres des siennes il stoppa son mouvement. L'envie était plus présente que jamais, s'il ne prenait pas le temps de réfléchir il aurait pris possession du corps de Kagami sur-le-champ. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait, même, de l'embrasser.

Aomine bifurqua sur l'épaule de Kagami où il y posa son visage. Il l'y enfouit profondément en respirant l'odeur de son propriétaire. Kagami qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, rouvrit les yeux en se demandant pourquoi Aomine ne l'avait pas embrassé.

Il ne bougea toujours pas et laissa faire Aomine. Ce dernier soupirait toujours autant, agacé par on ne sait quoi. Kagami prit son souffle et son courage, avant de passer ses mains dans le dos d'Aomine et de l'amener encore plus contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Son geste surpris Aomine, qui se laissa néanmoins faire. Il poussa un léger gémissement.

Kagami rougissait toujours autant, il était embarrassé par ce qu'il faisait, mais il ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie de s'accaparer Aomine. Kagami voulut aussi enfouir son visage dans l'épaule de Aomine, cependant il tomba nez à nez avec son suçon du matin, encore fraichement présent. Il pensa alors que la fille qui l'avait fait devait vouloir l'accaparer autant que Kagami, si ce n'était plus.

Il était à présent contrarié de le revoir. Il agrippa encore plus Aomine en fronçant des sourcils, à deux doigts de le mordre pour arracher cette marque.

« Tchh... fait chier ! » Aomine se détacha soudainement de leur étreinte et répondit à son téléphone dont Kagami n'avait senti les vibrations. Il resta contre la porte en regardant Aomine écouter avec grand agacement la personne au bout du fil. Il entendait la voix qui lui parlait, c'était une fille et elle criait comme une folle. Kagami l'entendit exiger que Aomine vienne la voir, avant que ce dernier ne raccroche.

Aomine soupira en posant les mains sur ses hanches, puis il se tourna vers Kagami avant de se caresser nerveusement les cheveux. « Hummm... tu devrais rentrer chez toi, il se fait tard. » Aomine était redevenu le même que tout à l'heure. Kagami se décala de la porte pour le laisser passer. « Ma... Ma puni... » réussit-il à articuler.

Aomine le fixa avant d'ouvrir la porte. « Va voir le conseil des élèves demain et assiste les pendant deux ou trois jours. Ça suffira. » il sortit et laissa Kagami tout seul à l'intérieur.

Le roux se sentait un peu rejeté. Aomine avait passé des mois à lui courir après avec ses amusements et quand il cédait, il ne faisait plus rien et le plantait comme cela pour aller rejoindre une fille. Kagami cogna du poing sur la porte. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était jaloux, jaloux de cette fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas et qu'il était triste d'avoir perdu la chaleur des bras d'Aomine.

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui dire que ce qui venait de se passer était un secret et que ça devait rester entre eux.

* * *

Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews :D l'aventure continue ! Mina ga daisuki desu.


	4. Kuroko's POV : Regrets et secrets

**Chapitre 4 :** _Regrets et secrets _

Lorsque la dernière sonnerie, marquant la fin des cours, retentit, Kuroko fut cette fois l'un des tous derniers à sortir de la salle de classe. D'habitude il se dépêchait de sortir à cause de Kagami, parce qu'ils allaient ensemble à la maison et aussi parce qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte inséparables. Mais cette fois, il était tout seul.

Il fit une halte sur le pas de la porte avant de la fermer tout doucement derrière lui. Il vérifia son téléphone, mais il n'y avait aucun message de Kagami alors qu'il était à la fois inquiet et curieux de savoir ce qui se passait pour lui. Il commença alors à marcher dans le couloir, le visage neutre et le regard absent.

« Tetsu ! » la voix stricte et directe qui l'interpella le fit virevolter immédiatement en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Akashi était arrêté derrière lui, à l'autre bout du couloir, le regard aussi sévère que d'habitude. Plus rien ne fut dit de plus et tous les deux se fixèrent longuement sans broncher. « Kuro-chin... » un autre individu sortit de la salle devant laquelle Akashi était arrêté. Le géant arbora un sourire mélancolique avant de se diriger vers Kuroko. « Salut, Murasakibara-kun. » Kuroko lui retourna, à sa manière, son sourire. Le plus grand se mit aussi à le fixer sans rien dire et Kuroko le laissa faire. Il insistait pour garder malgré tout de bon contact avec le petit garçon alors Kuroko le laissait faire.

C'était sa faute si Kuroko et Akashi n'était plus comme avant. Mais Kuroko ne lui en voulait plus vraiment. Il avait longtemps pensé à des façons de récupérer Akashi, de revenir à ce qu'ils étaient avant. Mais en fin de compte il n'avait rien fait du tout. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'agir, tout le monde s'accordait à ce sujet. Il pouvait ressentir des choses sans les exprimer et il ressentait des choses sans les exprimer, bien que Kagami en doute fortement, mais il n'agissait jamais. Il gardait tout au fond de lui et avançait.

« Tetsu... » Akashi s'était avancé jusqu'à leur niveau et il s'était plus rapproché de Kuroko. Murasakibara se mit à l'écart, comme si ce qui devait se dire entre Akashi et Kuroko ne le regardait pas. « Comment vas-tu ? » bien qu'il semblait se soucier du petit garçon, Akashi arborait une expression impassible. Kuroko baissa les yeux. Ils avaient l'air de parfaits inconnus à présent. Exactement comme Kuroko l'avait voulu, ils avaient pris leur distance. « Bien... » répondit-il avec la volonté manifeste de s'en aller.

Akashi ne toléra, que très faiblement, ce comportement de Kuroko. Il leva la main vers lui, décidé à capturer l'attention du petit bonhomme. Mais juste avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la joue du garçon, Murasakibara qui avait sentit son geste, posa la main sur son épaule comme pour le retenir. « Aka-chin... »

Akashi s'arrêta net et leva les yeux vers Murasakibara. Ce dernier se pencha sur lui et murmura, tout doucement, quelque chose à son oreille. Il avait un certain agacement dans le regard et Akashi le sentit. « Oui, je sais. On va rentrer. » répondit-il en annulant le geste qu'il avait initié plus tôt. « A demain, Tetsu. »

Akashi le dépassa sans un second regard et Murasakibara en fit de même après lui avoir faussement sourit. Kuroko resta immobile dans le couloir, sans arrière-pensée, sans ressentiment. Il attendit que les deux responsables du conseil des élèves disparaissent complètement du couloir pour s'en aller lui aussi.

Tout seul, il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de perdre du temps en route. Il ne voulait pas aller dans un fastfood sans Kagami, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas du tout rentrer à la maison.

Un léger soupir traversa ses lèvres avant qu'il ne lève les yeux pour observer le ciel assombrit sous lequel il marchait. Les gens autour de lui, déambulaient, moroses, fatigués par une longue journée de travail ou d'école. Kuroko, lui, était fatigué par le poids d'un fardeau tout autre. Il était fatigué de toujours garder au fond de lui des sentiments qu'il fallait mieux exprimer. Plus il grandissait, plus il souffrait de ne pas s'ouvrir complètement aux autres. Rien que de voir le visage de certaines personnes, il en était soit heureux, soit très malheureux. Là, il aurait préféré ne pas rencontrer Akashi et encore moins Murasakibara.

Il avait toujours admiré Kagami. Certes le roux était trop stupide pour se rendre compte de ses propres sentiments à certains moments, mais au moins il ne les cachait jamais. Il était franc avec les autres, expressif des choses qu'il aimait ou non, facile à lire. Kagami était adorable et admirable. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment remplacer Akashi, mais il avait beaucoup aidé Kuroko en tant qu'ami.

« Dépêche toi, faut qu'on s'en débarrasse ! » une certaine agitation dans le couloir malfamé, à côté duquel il passait, attira l'attention de Kuroko. Le petit garçon s'arrêta devant le couloir et fixa intrigué ce qui s'y déroulait. Quatre jeunes gens se défoulaient sur quelque chose. Kuroko ne pouvait pas bien apercevoir ce que c'était, mais il pouvait deviner que cette chose souffrait.

Plutôt que de les ignorer comme le faisait tous les autres, Kuroko s'approcha avec son air impassible. Bien qu'il était désormais à quelques centimètres d'eux, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Les garçons rouaient de coups de pieds un pauvre chiot.

« Anooo... » Kuroko se décida enfin à bouger. Il prit la main du garçon qui se trouvait le plus près de lui et y fit une pression remarquable. Tous s'écrièrent, surpris de le voir apparaître de nulle part. Le garçon dont il tenait la main était si surpris qu'il ne réagit pas dans un premier temps. La douleur eut cependant raison de sa surprise et il se détacha rapidement. « Qu'est... qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » l'un deux s'approcha en menaçant Kuroko de son poing.

Ce dernier, nullement intimidé, resta de marbre en fixant le chiot. « Arrêtez ce que vous faites... s'il vous plaît ! » dit-il calmement avant de se diriger vers le chiot. Il fut stoppé en cours de route et poussé violemment loin de l'animal. « Ne te mêle pas de ça ! » Les garçons s'apprêtaient à recommencer leur traitement, mais Kuroko se releva et se coucha sur l'animal pour le protéger. Son geste ne les arrêta pas et ils se défoulèrent alors sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne donne plus aucun signe de vie. « Hey, Tachibana, arrête tu vas le tuer ! »

Ils se querellèrent un moment avant de disparaître tous les quatre. Kuroko se releva avec le petit chien dans ses bras. Il était couvert de bleus comme l'animal et ses habits étaient sales, mais il affichait quand même un sourire. « Est-ce que ça... unhhh... »

Kuroko qui avait essayé de sortir de l'allée, s'était écroulé sur le sol. Il avait très mal, mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas rester là. Personne ne venait l'aider, tout le monde faisait semblant de ne pas le voir et il les comprenait.

« Ah... est-ce que vous allez bien ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? » en fin de compte quelqu'un s'était approché. Kuroko sentait des mains le toucher et la voix qui parvenait à ses oreilles lui semblait étrangement familière. Très rapidement il fut enveloppé par des bras pleins de chaleur. « Heeee... Kuro... Ah ! Un... un chiot ? »

Définitivement, cette voix, cette chaleur et cette attitude troublée, tout lui était familier.

* * *

En reprenant conscience, Kuroko se retrouva étalé sur le siège d'une voiture. Il voulut se relever, mais il avait vraiment mal. À côté de lui, quelqu'un était en sanglot. Le chauffeur du véhicule était adossé à son volant, pleurant à chaude larme comme un enfant. Kuroko fronça les sourcils, le cœur battant soudainement à vive allure. Il parvint à se redresser malgré la douleur et se permit de glisser une main dans la chevelure du conducteur. « Qu'y a-t-il ? Kise-sensei. »

L'infirmier se redressa en toute vitesse, le visage rougi par les larmes. « Ku... Kurokocchi ! » il se jeta brusquement dans les bras de Kuroko et le serra très fort, obtenant de ce dernier un gémissement de douleur. « Ah... je... je suis désolé ! Je m'excuse, tu as très mal ? Hein ? » il s'éloigna, confus et toujours en pleur. Il palpa Kuroko à la recherche de membres fracturés. Le petit garçon restait le même, ses yeux admirant sans faillir son infirmier. « Kurokocchi ? »

Il baissa les yeux pour s'observer lui-même et l'état dans lequel il était. Puis soudainement quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. « Où est-il ? »

Kise écarquilla les yeux, surpris. « Hein ? Qui ? » Kuroko pensa immédiatement que le chiot avait été oublié et voulut descendre du véhicule pour aller le chercher. « Aaaah, Kurokocchi attend ! Si tu parles du chien, il est là ! » Kise le retint et lui montra le siège arrière où était disposé un pull dans lequel le chiot était enveloppé. « Il va bien... il a échappé bel, mais je dois quand même vous examiner de plus près. Sinon je ne serais pas rassuré. »

Kuroko posa le regard sur Kise en arborant une légère expression surprise. Cette expression étonna Kise qui n'avait jamais rien vu d'autre que de l'insensibilité sur le visage du plus petit. « De plus près ? » demanda Kuroko. Kise lui sourit doucement en essuyant ses larmes. « Mon appartement est au troisième étage, tu viens ? » il descendit et passa prendre l'animal à l'arrière. Kuroko qui se rendit compte enfin qu'il n'était plus à l'endroit où il avait trouvé le chiot, descendit aussi de la voiture en scrutant les parages d'un œil peu convaincu.

« Anooo... Kise-sensei... » Kise se retourna pour le regarder et lui sourit. Il serrait l'animal contre lui en faisant attention de ne pas aggraver ses blessures. Ses yeux et ses joues étaient toujours aussi rouges et pourtant il souriait. Kuroko ravala ses mots. Dans son regard à lui, il y avait plus que de l'insensibilité, mais il fallait des yeux experts pour le savoir.

Il n'y avait toujours eu qu'une seule personne capable de lui faire un tel effet.

Il avait cru tout oublier, surmonter tout seul le chagrin de la séparation. Mais en fait, c'était parce qu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle lumière.

« Fait comme chez toi, Kurokocchi ! » le garçon suivit son infirmier dans l'appartement de ce dernier. Il vivait dans un endroit assez spacieux et incroyablement bien rangé avec une superbe vue sur le quartier.

Kise disparut un moment avec le chiot et Kuroko s'approcha de la baie à travers laquelle il pouvait observer l'extérieur. Il y plaça ses mains en fixant le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Rapidement, il se mit à pleuvoir fortement.

« Kurokocchi... il faut que tu prennes un bain toi aussi ! » Kuroko se retourna perplexe. Kise était arrêté, torse nu, le chiot tout propre dans les mains. Tous les deux étaient mouillés comme s'ils avaient fait une bataille de mousse plutôt qu'un simple bain.

« Surtout ne soit pas gêné, fait comme chez toi ! »

Ce qui le gêna à l'instant ce ne fut pas le fait de se baigner chez l'infirmier, mais de le voir torse nu. Kuroko ne mit qu'une seconde pour disparaître de sa vue en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain et cela malgré ses douleurs. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Kise de lui donner des indications et il ne prit pas non plus le temps d'admirer le chiot sous son vrai jour. « Ahem... Kurokocchi, c'est la porte bleue sur ta gauche... » Kise ne comprit pas son geste, mais il n'avait pas oublié que Kuroko devait sans doute le détester. Alors, il alla tranquillement s'asseoir dans son canapé et continua de sécher le pelage de l'animal.

Kuroko, une fois dans la douche, resta appuyé contre la porte de la salle de bain. Son visage était imprégné de rouge. Il se tenait la bouche comme s'il voulait vomir. Son cœur battait toujours aussi vite. Kise était définitivement magnifique, son physique encore plus éblouissant que Kuroko ne l'avait imaginé et ça l'embarrassait vraiment.

Il avala sa salive avant de se déshabiller et de plonger dans le bain qui l'attendait. Il se laissa immerger par l'eau afin de se remettre les idées en place.

A sa sortie, il trouva Kise assit sur le plancher. Il était totalement habillé et il mettait un bandage sur la patte arrière du chiot. « Kise-sensei... »

L'infirmier fit face à Kuroko, mais s'immobilisa à la vue du plus petit. Puis il finit par lui sourire nerveusement. « Kurokocchi... tu as fini ? » Kise était gêné de voir Kuroko dans les vêtements qu'il lui avait lui-même laissés. En fait Kuroko ne portait qu'une chemise, car celle-ci était assez grande pour le couvrir tout entier. Et c'est cela qui semblait rappeler à Kise d'étranges souvenirs.

Le petit garçon s'approcha et s'assit près de lui. L'animal avait déjà trouvé un lit aménagé par l'infirmier dans lequel il se reposait à présent. Kise avait finis de le soigner et c'était maintenant le tour de Kuroko. « Elle... elle te va... à merveille, haha... »

Kuroko ne savait pas si c'était de la moquerie ou des excuses, mais il ne dit rien à ce sujet. « Merci... »

« Ce n'est rien... lai... laisse-moi soigner tes blessures. » il se laissa faire, ne grimaçant que légèrement sous le passage de l'alcool et lors des massages. « Kurokocchi... est-ce que tu veux bien me raconter ce qui s'est passé ? Je sortais du supermarché et d'un coup je te vois t'affaler comme cela sur la route... j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque, j'ai eu si peur et en plus tu ne te réveillais pas... j'ai dû t'amener ici... je ne sais pas où tu habites... »

Pour un infirmier, Kuroko trouvait qu'il était assez émotif. Mais cela ne faisait pas office de reproche, en fait tout en détestant cette partie de lui, Kuroko l'appréciait en même temps. « Kise-sensei, je vous remercie, mais il ne fallait pas vous inquiéter ainsi... » Kise secoua vigoureusement la tête en prenant la main de Kuroko fortement dans les siennes. « Mais... mais... Kurokocchi tu es important pour moi... »

Le cœur de Kuroko accéléra brusquement ses battements. Le petit garçon ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir en faire sortir un quelconque mot. Son expression semblait demander une confirmation de ce qui venait d'être dit. Kise sourit doucement en caressant sa main. « Tous mes élèves le sont... »

Aussi vite que la chaleur de leur contact était venue, elle repartit pareillement. Kuroko se pinça la lèvre avant que son expression ne perde en éclat. Sans rien dire, il se leva en retirant sa main de celle de Kise. Il aurait préféré ne pas l'entendre dire ce qu'il avait ajouté. « Huh ? Kuroko... cchi ? » Kise en fut encore étonné, il se leva aussi en suivant Kuroko qui semblait vouloir partir. « A... attend Kurokocchi, tu ne peux pas... pas maintenant ! » dans son désir de le retenir il lui prit la main si violemment qu'il lui fit du mal. Kuroko s'écroula en gémissant. « Ah, non, je suis désolé, Kurokocchi... » il avait encore les larmes aux yeux et Kuroko se redressa pour le regarder. « Ce n'est rien Kise-sensei... » il était redevenu froid et distant. Kise n'aimait pas cela, pas du tout.

« Kuro...kocchi... tu me détestes autant ? Même quand je dis que tu es important pour moi... tu ne veux rien savoir... » il avait la tête baissée, les mains agrippées à son pantalon. Kuroko se rassit doucement en face, le regard posé sur lui. De le voir ainsi le calma considérablement. Il s'écoula un long moment entre la question de Kise et sa réponse. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un poil en attendant.

Kuroko n'était pas sûr d'être la personne à qui était adressée ces reproches. Mais il se sentait tout de même coupable. « Je ne vous déteste pas du tout. » son ton nonchalant brisa le silence de la pièce en même temps que Kise qui leva un visage plein d'espoir. « Kuro... kocchi ? Vrai... ment ? »

Kuroko était visiblement gêné, juste parce que c'était Kise en face de lui. « Kuro... kocchi... » le timbre de l'infirmier fut plus calme, comme un murmure. Il s'approcha de Kuroko et leva la main pour saisir doucement la joue du garçon.

Ce geste avorté plus tôt prenait enfin forme, mais ce n'était plus la même personne. Kuroko se rappela que c'était cette incapacité à clairement exprimer ce qu'il ressentait qui l'avait empêché de retenir la personne qu'il aimait. Et maintenant il commettait la même erreur avec Kise. « Je ne vous déteste pas ! » dit-il plus franchement. Il était franc et moins embarrassé. Kise sourit en caressant sa joue. Il se mit à genou entre les jambes croisées de Kuroko. « Kise-sensei ?! » le petit garçon était étonné par leur proximité. Il sentait son cœur sur le point d'exploser et il était incapable de faire le moindre geste. « Je suis si content, Kuroko...cchi... tu as exactement le même regard que N°2... La même douleur... Je suis content que tu ne me détestes pas. »

Kuroko fronça les sourcils. « N°2 ? » demanda-t-il simplement. Kise sourit joyeusement et pointa du doigt le chiot. « Il te ressemble tellement... la même expression... alors j'ai eu l'idée de l'appeler Kurokocchi n°2 ! Il n'a pas de nom, non ? » Kuroko resta dubitatif un long moment. C'était bizarre ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais cela finit par lui faire rire et Kise n'en fut que plus heureux. « Mais... techniquement Kurokocchi ce n'est pas mon nom... s'il me ressemble tant que ça, pourquoi ne pas lui donner mon prénom al... ? » Kuroko ne termina pas sa phrase. « Tetsuya... N°2... »

Kise termina la sienne en pressant ses lèvres tendrement contre celle de Kuroko. Ecarquillant les yeux, Kuroko l'accueillit chaleureusement avant de se laisser aller au mouvement. Il resta cependant immobile, ne bougeant que les lèvres pour prolonger au maximum le baiser. Kise continua de le caresser, de sa joue jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il tint avec précaution. Le baiser était profond tout en restant catholique. La chaleur de Kise envahit rapidement le corps de Kuroko qui se mit à haleter avant de s'étaler sur le sol derrière lui.

Kise le surplomba, le visage rosit par l'envie, les lèvres moites. Il se pencha sur Kuroko sans l'écraser par son poids et reprit son baiser. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se laissait autant aller et pire avec un de ses élèves. Mais il ne pouvait combattre la force qui l'attirait à Kuroko. Il avait envie de serrer le petit garçon contre lui, de lui apporter sa chaleur et d'être là pour lui, exactement comme quand il avait le chiot dans ses bras.

Le baiser se termina en une chaude embrassade. Kuroko s'accrocha d'abord timidement puis très fortement à Kise. Ce dernier le serra dans une étreinte très chaleureuse, à même le sol. Et c'est dans ces conditions qu'ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

* * *

Une fois le matin venu, Kise sortit en premier de l'appartement. Il s'éloigna de la porte, que Kuroko ferma juste après lui, en éternuant. Lorsque Kuroko se tourna vers lui pour lui demander s'il allait bien, son regard aperçut Aomine dans le couloir de l'immeuble.

Kise qui l'aperçut aussi, fit quelques pas pour aller à sa rencontre. « Daiki ! Tu as cours ce matin ? C'est étrange, je croyais que tu n'y allais pas les jeudis matin. » Aomine qui venait dans leur direction, s'approcha de Kise en fronçant les sourcils. « Justement parce qu'on n'est pas jeudi matin ! » répondit-il avec son timbre de voix grave. Kise s'étonna de sa bêtise avant d'éternuer encore.

« Tchh, t'as encore dormi par terre, imbécile ! » Aomine passa une main dans la chevelure de Kise et lui attrapa la nuque. Il poussa la tête du blond vers la sienne et colla leurs deux fronts ensemble. « Hmmm, tu n'as pas de fièvre... » juste à ce moment, Aomine remarqua Kuroko qui les regardait aussi choqué que contrarié. « Huh ? » dit-il avec un air menaçant. « Tetsu ? » il laissa Kise et vint vers le petit garçon. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Kuroko leva les yeux vers lui, le toisant sans gêne. « Aomi... » il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais Kise, qui n'avait plus bougé de l'endroit et de la position dans laquelle Aomine l'avait laissé, le coupa net. « Daiki, il a eu un accident hier alors je l'ai ramené ici... »

Aomine toisa également Kuroko, mais contrairement au petit garçon, c'était sa façon de regarder les autres. « Hmmm... » fit-il en haussant un sourcil. Puis il regarda Kuroko de haut en bas. « Je parie que tu n'as même pas prévenu ses parents. Tu crois que c'est un hôpital chez toi juste parce que t'es médecin ? Ou tu joues les pédophiles... » Kise ne répondit rien en signe de culpabilité et aussi de faiblesse. Kuroko resta également silencieux. Bien qu'il ait envie de le mordre carrément pour ses propos, il n'en fit rien. Il avait deviné depuis un certain temps que le professeur n'était joueur qu'avec Kagami et qu'il fallait par conséquent ne pas le mettre en rogne. Sans doute Kise le savait aussi. « Je vois... » Aomine posa alors la main sur la tête de Kuroko un bref instant avant de s'en aller. « ... La prochaine fois, porte lui une chemise un peu moins grande... il a l'air d'un coton tige dans un paquet de cigarette. »

Kise se retourna immédiatement et fit mine de vouloir rattraper Aomine. « Ce... ce n'est pas ça... en plus tu as dit qu'elle ne te servirait plus... c'est pourquoi j'ai... »

Aomine haussa les épaules tout en allant et le coupa sèchement sans même regarder derrière lui. « Peu importe... fais en ce que tu veux. » Kise le regarda s'en aller sans rien n'ajouter. Il arborait une expression vexée que Kuroko ne comprenait pas. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas non plus toute cette scène et la réaction de Kise. C'était comme s'il se reprochait quelque chose ou comme s'il avait des remords.

Kuroko ne se doutait pas que tous les deux habitaient dans le même immeuble et encore moins que la chemise qu'il portait depuis la veille était celle de Aomine. Ce dernier n'était pas du tout le genre soirée pyjamas, alors comment son vêtement avait-il pu se retrouver chez l'infirmier ? Le garçon préféra ne pas connaître la réponse et n'ouvrit la bouche que pour interpeller Kise sur le fait qu'ils allaient être en retard.

Il préféra garder ses sentiments pour lui, encore une fois.


	5. Kagami's POV : Qui aime bien châtie bien

Votre excitation me remplit d'énergie XD merci pour votre soutien ^^ vous me comblez de joie ; ) Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :** _Qui aime bien châtie bien_

Kagami se leva pile à l'heure comme d'habitude. Il marqua une énorme pose sur son lit, à fixer l'ombre de la lumière du jour à travers ses rideaux. Il ne réalisait pas encore ce qui se passait, c'était grave. Il y a encore 5min, il en était sûr, il était 9h du soir. Là, il est déjà 6h du matin. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, au lieu d'avoir dormi il avait l'impression d'avoir simplement battu des cils.

Ses yeux étaient rouges, plus que d'habitude, sa tête lui faisait extrêmement mal et ses membres n'avaient connu aucun repos. Il n'avait pas dormi du tout et ce n'était pas étonnant vu ce qui lui était arrivé la veille. Il avait passé sa soirée et sa nuit à se remémorer les derniers événements de son après-midi et il se retrouvait dans cet état là alors qu'il devait aller à l'école.

Le fautif était encore et toujours Aomine. Kagami ne savait pas pourquoi il était obnubilé par son prof. Il essayait de se convaincre que c'était normal. Pourtant, ça ne l'était pas, vu l'attitude que ce dernier avait eu à son égard dans cette salle des professeurs. Rien de ce qui s'était passé entre eux n'était normal. Kagami tenta mille explications pour justifier sa conduite, décidant de classer celle d'Aomine comme un malaise de sa part ou une autre de ses taquineries de mauvais goût.

Il était cependant choqué de ne pas en vouloir à Aomine. Maintenant qu'il avait la tête assez froide et qu'il avait réussi à se convaincre que ce qu'il avait ressentit dans les bras du prof n'était rien d'autre qu'une simple gêne, il essayait d'analyser les raisons pour lesquelles il n'arrivait pas à détester réellement le professeur.

Il avait, entre autre, passé toute sa nuit à se questionner à ce sujet et aussi à s'expliquer la conduite du prof.

Finalement il se leva, 30 minutes plus tard, trottina jusqu'à sa douche et se plongea dans le bain le plus chaud de toute sa vie.

« Taiga-niii, tu es encore en retard ! » cria un enfant du voisinage lorsque le grand roux passa sous son balcon en courant. « Hahaha, oui Daisuke... ne fait pas comme moi ! » répondit-il essoufflé par ses efforts.

Lorsqu'il arriva à quelques mètres du portail de son école, il arrêta de courir et reprit son souffle quelques instants. Les élèves ne se pressaient guère ce qui signifiait que la sonnerie n'avait pas encore retentit.

Il marcha donc tranquillement pour couvrir les derniers mètres qui lui restaient.

« Uhh ? »

Devant le portail il y avait un jeune homme immobile. Il ne portait pas le même uniforme que Kagami et attirait beaucoup l'attention, car le sien était celui d'une prestigieuse université.

Kagami, loin de l'admiration des autres, le fixa avec curiosité et ne mit pas longtemps pour le reconnaître. Il s'en approcha avec un sourire.

« Ka... Kasamatsu-sempai ! »

Le garçon se tourna vers Kagami. Il mit quelques instants à se rappeler de son vis-à-vis, mais le roux ne lui en tenu pas rigueur. « ...Taiga ? Ooh... ça fait un bail ! » Kagami se baissa légèrement en signe de respect et Kasamatsu tendit une main vers lui pour caresser ses cheveux.

Avant, ce geste révoltait Kagami. Mais depuis le départ du jeune garçon, ça lui manquait presque. « Oui, ça fait un bail sempai. Comment c'est dans ta nouvelle école ? Raconte-moi... Tu es venu saluer tout le monde ?»

Le roux était content de retrouver son sempai. Pas plus tard que l'année passée, ils étaient encore dans la même école. Bien qu'ayant deux ans de plus, Kasamatsu se lia facilement d'amitié avec lui. La séparation ne fut pas facile.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux du roux encore une fois en souriant. « Ah, toi tu ne changes pas... je suis venu pour ça, oui. Mais tu es le premier à me reconnaitre. »

Le brun n'avait pas vraiment changé, mais il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux et Kagami était d'accord sur le fait que ce n'était définitivement pas aisé de le reconnaître, surtout quand on était habitué à le voir dans une autre tenue.

Kasamatsu regarda les bâtiments de l'école avec un sourire nostalgique et soupira avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Kagami. « ... un jour, peut être, je te raconterais tout. Mais pas aujourd'hui... je dois y aller. »

« Sem... sempai ? Tu ne rentres pas ? » Kagami fut surpris de le voir s'en aller déjà. Le brun lui donna dos en faisant au revoir de la main. « Je t'ai vu, toi, c'est suffisant. »

« Kise-sensei aurait été content de te revoir après tout ce temps ! » cria-t-il subitement. Kasamatsu s'arrêta immédiatement. Puisqu'il avait le dos tourné, Kagami ne pouvait voir l'expression qu'il arborait alors et c'était pour le mieux aux yeux du brun.

Il mit du temps, cependant il finit par lui répondre avant de reprendre son chemin, mains en poche et tête baissée. « Ne lui dis pas que je suis passé, la prochaine fois je lui ferais proprement la surprise. »

Il disparut rapidement au milieu de la foule d'élève venant dans le sens inverse. Kagami ne bougea pas sur le moment. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son sempai n'était pas rentré avec lui pour voir tout le monde et surtout Kise-sensei, après avoir fait tout ce chemin.

C'était quand même grâce au grand blond et à sa pièce blanche qu'il avait connu Kasamatsu. Ce dernier passait beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie quand il était encore élève à Seirin.

Kagami s'y retrouvait aussi souvent pour fuir les cours de math et dormir. C'est comme cela qu'il fit ample connaissance avec Kise-sensei et Kasamatsu, qui étaient déjà très proches.

Mais Kasamatsu arrêta de venir un peu vers la fin de l'année. Il ne revint que pour dire au revoir à Kagami lorsqu'il décrocha son diplôme. Depuis lors, c'est la première fois que Kagami le revoyait, presque un an après.

Le roux se remit à courir peu de temps après. Réveillé de son flashback par la sonnerie. Heureusement pour lui, le professeur n'était pas encore en classe. Dans ses rêveries, il avait même oublié de quel prof il s'agissait.

« Satsuki... ! »

Il trouva Aomine-sensei devant la porte de leur classe, le professeur de sport accrochée à son cou et son balcon généreux frottant contre sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas une vue à montrer à des enfants même si normalement, Kagami n'y prêtait pas plus attention que ça. Que ce soit à Kuroko qu'elle le fasse ou à Aomine, il s'en fichait en temps en normal et laissait faire. Enfin, ça c'était comme cela que ça se passait. Il ne comprit donc pas le sentiment dérangeant qui lui prit subitement les intestins.

« Ah, Daiki tu es le meilleur... j'ai passé une superbe soirée... tu es le meilleur ! »

Aomine repoussa la jeune femme en lui pinçant les joues très violemment. Elle se mit aussitôt à pleurnicher. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, pas à l'école ! On reparlera de ça plus tard. » Aomine la laissa et pénétra dans la salle de classe après l'avoir grondée.

« Hmmm... » Momoi-sensei resta sur le pas de la porte à bouder et lorsqu'elle voulut s'en aller, elle remarqua Kagami. « Orrre, Kagami-kun ? Tu vas bien ? Ça fait longtemps... Ah, Kuroko-kun te cherchait hier, j'espère que ce n'était rien de grave. »

Elle articula toute seule pendant de longues minutes et Kagami resta silencieux, tête baissée. Cela lui fit réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas. « Orrre, Kaga...mi-kun ? » marmonna-t-elle en glissant son regard sous celui de Kagami.

Le roux s'éloigna d'elle et ouvrit la porte. « Coucher... avec ses collègues, c'est mal... » lui lança-t-il, plein de jalousie. Il eut juste le temps d'observer l'expression blessée de Satsuki lorsqu'il se tourna pour refermer la porte.

Il réalisa alors ce qu'il venait de faire. Après de longues minutes il alla s'asseoir, outré par son propre comportement. Surpris, aussi, d'avoir dit une telle chose et à un prof de surcroit. Il n'en revenait pas, surtout qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il l'avait dit, ni pourquoi il s'était senti si mal devant cette scène.

« Ouvrez vos manuels et trouvez-moi quelqu'un pour me faire les exercices... n'importe qui... »

Aomine était arrêté derrière sa table, appuyé dessus, le regard plongé dans le manuel et Kagami aurait voulu qu'il le regarde et qu'il lui explique son attitude de la veille. Subitement tout lui revenait à l'esprit tel une tarte qu'on lui aurait lancé au visage. Tous les efforts qu'il avait fait depuis hier, pour se libérer de ce qui s'était passé, se voyaient réduis à néant et cela juste en posant le regard sur le professeur.

« Hmpff, je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine d'espérer que tu passes... en plus il a l'air de mauvaise humeur... »

Midorima marmonnait à côté du roux en espérant attirer son attention.

Kagami fixait Aomine avec autre chose en tête et ignora le garçon qui visiblement cherchait à le provoquer.

« Huh... tu... tu m'ignores ? » demanda-t-il frustré. Suite à l'absence de réponse du roux, il replaça ses lunettes sur son nez avant de lever la main.

« Sensei... ! » Aomine leva les yeux et le fixa en dénouant légèrement sa cravate. « J'ai entendu Kagami dire qu'il voulait passer au tableau... ! » Kagami et Aomine eurent la même réaction.

« Huh ? » sauf que celui de Aomine fut un murmure agacé tandis que Kagami cria le sien. Le roux revenait à peine de ses nuages et il ne comprenait pas ce que le binoclard racontait. Midorima baissa sa main et réajusta de nouveau ses lunettes en continuant de parler à Aomine. « Vous avez bien dit, n'importe qui... »

Kagami fronça les sourcils en se penchant vers Midorima. « Midorima... bâtard... je vais définitivement t'enfoncer tes lunettes où je pense... » grogna-t-il doucement en lui affichant des crocs menaçants. « Essaie donc pour voir... » répondit Midorima, sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Le soupire que Aomine poussa se fit entendre par toute la classe et calma les deux protagonistes ainsi que les murmures des autres. « Quelqu'un d'autre à une blague de ce genre ?... » tout le monde resta silencieux. Kagami, lui, écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

C'était normalement le moment où Aomine le faisait vraiment partir au tableau et l'y emmerdait royalement ou encore qu'il s'approchait d'eux et leur tirait les oreilles. Mais là, non. Il ne faisait rien d'autre que soupirer et toiser la salle.

Des murmures s'élevèrent : « Haaa, il est contrarié... » ; « Il ne m'a même pas sourit ce matin. » ; « Je me demande qui est responsable, t'as vu ? Il a ignoré Kagami-san. » ; « Oui, c'était évident. »

Kagami ne put prononcer le moindre mot, en fait il n'avait rien à dire. Aomine le traitait différemment et il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse un jour regretter ces moments où le prof lui portait une attention particulière. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi les choses avaient ainsi changé d'hier à maintenant, surtout qu'il ne concevait pas un tel revirement de situation alors que la veille le professeur se tenait contre lui, à deux doigts de l'embrasser. De qui se foutait-il ?

Kagami se leva sans s'en rendre compte, sous le regard choqué de Midorima et des autres. Mais il n'avait pas peur d'Aomine. Ce dont il avait peur c'était de se faire ignorer de la sorte par lui. C'était ce dont il avait peur et aussi ce qu'il détestait par dessus tout.

« Bla... blague... ? Ce... n'est pas une blague ! Vous avez bien dit, n'importe qui... » cria-t-il contrarié.

Aomine le regarda, enfin.

« O...oî, ne répète pas ce que j'ai dis... Baka. » murmura Midorima en espérant qu'il s'asseye et se taise. Il avait plus peur pour lui, peur de ramasser les pots cassés que pour la vie de Kagami.

Rien ne fut dit pendant un moment. Kagami se sentait frustré de secondes en secondes. Il réalisait aussi ce qu'il faisait, constatant que depuis qu'il avait vu Momoi-sensei au cou d'Aomine il faisait preuve d'une bravoure assez stupide et tout cela dans un désir, tout aussi stupide, d'attention. Aomine lui-même en était quelque peu surpris.

« Kagami... j'ai dit n'importe qui, mais je ne faisais pas allusion au plus idiot de la classe ! »

Bon ! Au moins Aomine lui avait adressé la parole. Quoique ce fut bref et terriblement humiliant. Chacun se retenait de pouffer de rire et même Midorima en était choqué. Aomine détourna rapidement le regard et le posa sur une fille à l'autre bout de la classe.

« Nana, vient... » Il finit par l'interroger et avec cette fille il se montra particulièrement gentil. C'était toujours vers elle qu'il se tournait quand les autres ne coopéraient pas comme il voulait. Kagami mit du temps à se rasseoir. Sans prendre une note, sans suivre le moindre calcul, il termina le cours comme il l'avait commencé, abasourdi.

« Hey Nana, comment tu fais ? Avec toi Aomine-sensei est différent... » une fille cria subitement dans la classe dès que le prof fut sortit. « Bien sûr qu'avec moi c'est différent, tu te doutes bien... je ne suis pas une idiote... » répondit la concernée en éclatant d'un rire sournois.

Kagami se leva de sa chaise. « L'idiot t'encules... » murmura-t-il avant de sortir de la classe.

Ses propos, ses pensées, plus rien n'était cohérent et il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Plus sa colère montait, moins il remarquait les changements qui s'opéraient en lui.

Il pressa le pas à la suite d'Aomine, convaincu d'être dans son plein droit et surtout déterminé à obtenir des excuses. Il l'avait presque rattrapé, mais il dut ralentir le pas lorsqu'une élève plus grande intercepta l'homme pour lui parler rapidement.

C'est là que Aomine remarqua Kagami. Dès qu'il eut finit avec l'élève, il lui fit face et attendit qu'il s'approche. Maintenant qu'il avait son regard de nouveau sur lui, Kagami crut un faible instant flancher et voulu même faire demi tour.

Mais une fois de plus, son corps bougea sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir convenablement. « Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Aomine avec une attitude tout à fait normale. « Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien compris de tout ce qui a été fait aujourd'hui ? »

Aomine avait vu juste, il n'avait rien compris parce qu'il n'avait rien suivi parce qu'il était trop occupé à se demander pourquoi un certain professeur le traitait différemment.

Et voilà que maintenant le professeur en question se comportait normalement avec lui et ne l'ignorait plus. Kagami le toisa, enfin ça y ressemblait presque. Il avait, cependant, plus l'air d'un agneau au pied du mur que d'un tigre énervé.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Parle... si tu n'as vraiment rien compris, je ne pourrais pas t'aider sur le moment, demande à Nana... »

Les lèvres de Kagami se déformèrent avec défiance. « Nana ci... Nana ça. C'est toi le professeur, c'est toi qui doit me l'expliquer ! » Aomine écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Kagami se plaignait, certes d'une chose bien précise, mais tout indiquait qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'autre chose. En effet, ce n'était pas pour ça que Kagami l'avait pourchassé. Mais ça l'énervait tout autant. Aomine fronça les sourcils en se fourrant les mains en poche.

« Kagami ? Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu as, mais si tu n'as pas suivi le cours tu n'as aucun droit de te plaindre. »

C'était une conversation normale entre un professeur et son élève, entre un homme et un jeune garçon. C'était tout à fait normal et c'est bien ce qui énervait Kagami. Il fronça lui aussi les sourcils en maintenant son regard ambiguë sur le prof. « Et la faute à qui si je n'ai pas suivi ? Hein, la faute à qui ? » cria-t-il dans le couloir, hors de lui.

Aomine garda son calme, son expression devint encore plus sérieuse. « De quoi tu parles, Kagami ? » il faisait comme s'il ne s'en doutait pas déjà, obligeant Kagami à le dire haut et fort et le roux ne se gêna pas de le lui rappeler. « Je... je te parle d'hier !... et depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça ? »

Le roux avait tout l'air d'un enfant gâté qui réclamait une chose qu'il avait fait mine de détester quelques jours auparavant. Aomine croyait rêver. Il se décala de Kagami en regardant les passants curieux, puis se caressa le visage en soupirant.

« Kagami... » il leva le regard et le reposa sur son élève colérique. « Il s'est passé quelque chose hier ? » demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils, l'air d'un parfait innocent. Kagami demeura silencieux, la bouche grande ouverte.

Lui, il n'avait pas dormi du tout. Il s'était senti mal, plein de doute, frustré et il avait eu une attitude irrespectueuse envers un professeur et tout ça pour quelque chose que l'autre niait sans aucune autre forme de procès.

Kagami baissa la tête. C'était vraiment une autre des plaisanteries d'Aomine et lui il l'avait prise sérieusement. Enfin, il avait été assez stupide pour laisser ses sentiments se faire influencer. Le ridicule lui prit la tête et sa colère s'évapora immédiatement. Tout ce temps, il avait imaginé que quelque chose de particulier s'était passé hier entre lui et Aomine et que ce dernier avait subitement changé d'attitude envers lui ce matin. Mais c'était pour le moins stupide.

Et ensuite, même si c'était le cas, pourquoi est-ce que ça lui importait autant ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il s'attachait autant à la nature de leur relation et à ce qui pouvait se passer entre eux ? Pourquoi voulait-il autant attirer l'attention du prof sur lui ?

C'était la première fois qu'il se posait ces questions-là. Il ne s'agissait plus de dire si l'attitude d'Aomine ou la sienne était normale, maintenant il fallait savoir pourquoi ils avaient une telle attitude.

Pour Aomine c'était clair, normal ou pas, il ne faisait que plaisanter. Qu'en est-il alors de Kagami qui avait senti le besoin de monopoliser le prof et de baigner à l'infini dans ses bras ?

« Kagami ? » Aomine se permit d'interrompre soudainement les pensées nombreuses de Kagami. Il s'approcha de trop près de lui, au grand dam de ce dernier et lui toucha le front. « Tu te sens bien ? »

Ce fut trop subit. Kagami s'éloigna brusquement en rougissant, balayant du revers de la main celle de son professeur. Son cœur venait de faire un bon soudain et incompréhensible. Il recula rapidement, regardant Aomine avec confusion, puis il tourna les talons et se mit à courir comme un fou loin du professeur.

Aomine resta sur place et le regarda faire avec étonnement.

« Eh bien... si quelqu'un d'autre voyait ça, il dirait que tu es allé un peu trop loin. »

Sa surprise disparut et avec un regard noir, il se tourna vers l'indiscret qui était adossé à un mur, planqué dans un recoin. « Et toi... qu'en dis-tu ? » demanda-t-il alors à l'individu.

L'homme se mit à rigoler. « Moi ? Eh bien... je dirais : ''Oh, quel vilain garçon tu fais ! Jouer ainsi avec les sentiments de ce pauvre enfant.'' »

Aomine le considéra longuement, en silence, avant de soupirer. « Jouer ? » il dirigea de nouveau son regard vers l'endroit où Kagami s'était envolé. « Je n'ai même pas encore commencé. » murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

L'homme soupira lui aussi. « Ce que tu peux être sadique... » Aomine s'approcha de lui et tous deux se mirent à marcher dans la direction opposée.

« Qui aime bien châtie bien, non ? »

* * *

Oh my ^^ merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, c'est tout ce qui me permet de continuer alors n'économisez pas XDD Merci infiniment pour tout :3

Je ne sais pas à quand le prochain rapprochement entre nos protagonistes, mais tenez bon ! :D


	6. Chapter 6 : Faux départ

Excusez moi d'avance pour les fautes, c'est le résultat de cet épisode 21 de SnK. Je ne m'en remets toujours pas T_T

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :** _Faux départ_

Kuroko n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'appartement de l'infirmier. Ce dernier le raccompagnait bien gentiment chez lui et tout au long de ce petit voyage, il ne disait rien non plus. C'était comme si l'apparition d'Aomine-sensei, aussi brève que suspecte, l'avait complètement refroidi. Quelques heures plus tôt, ils discutaient encore normalement et Kise-sensei s'égayait tout seul de l'adorable animal qu'il allait garder avec lui. Tout allait bien et Kuroko, sans le montrer, avait apprécié ce moment.

Mais maintenant, plus rien du tout. Il était silencieux et cela sans explications. Non, en fait il n'avait rien à expliquer et encore moins à Kuroko. Mais ce dernier voulait tant savoir. Pourquoi il portait un vêtement d'Aomine en ce moment même ? Pourquoi ce vêtement était-il chez le blond ? Pourquoi ce dernier était-il si déprimé après avoir vu le prof ? Pourquoi, pourquoi et encore pourquoi ?

Le petit garçon fixa le paysage urbain par la fenêtre. Son regard était aussi vide et droit que d'habitude, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les nombreux bleus qu'il avait sur le corps et encore moins avec le fait qu'il avait dû se séparer de son jumeau N°2. Ça avait, bien sûr, tout à voir avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Lequel homme devait sans doute être englué dans une relation douloureuse et peut-être à sens unique avec Aomine-sensei.

Kuroko dirigea son regard vers le blond qu'il fixa avec impassibilité. C'était ce que son cerveau avait conclu de la scène, du comportement de Kise et aussi de l'expression qu'il continue d'arborer comme si lui non plus n'arrivait pas à s'enlever tout ça de la tête.

Kuroko le regardait avec insistance, les lèvres hésitantes. Plus il y pensait, moins il arrivait à se calmer. Il voulait savoir, il voulait comprendre, mais avait-il le droit ? Il voulait que l'infirmier lui parle, qu'il arrête de l'ignorer. « Kise… -sensei… ? »

Son ton n'était pas le même ton plat et direct que d'habitude. Il était petit, triste et aussi incertain. Le blond, lui, était visiblement trop concentré. Tellement qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que Kuroko venait de l'appeler.

Le petit garçon voulut l'appeler de nouveau. Cette fois, peut-être avec plus d'assurance et de décibels. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, aucun son n'en sortit. Non, Kise-sensei n'était pas concentré. Du moins pas sur sa conduite. Le garçon connaissait trop ce visage, après l'avoir admiré des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, pour savoir que cette expression n'était pas le fait de la concentration.

Kuroko redirigea son regard vers la fenêtre. Les mains posées sur ses cuisses, la nuque contre le dossier de son siège. Il ferma les yeux. Était-ce pour retenir des larmes ? Il ne le savait pas. Cependant il se sentait fatigué. D'hier à aujourd'hui, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées. Et pourtant à aucun moment il n'avait eu de faux espoirs, à aucun moment il n'avait espéré quelconque miracle. Il avait bien remarqué que dans le regard que Kise-sensei posait sur lui, il y avait cette once de solitude et que dans sa façon de le serrer dans ses bras il y avait de l'amertume.

Ce qu'il avait fait, le blond l'avait fait tout en sachant très bien qu'il allait le regretter, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher parce qu'il se sentait seul.

Kuroko baissa la tête. Il était conscient de ce fait.

La voiture s'arrêta dans une longue file d'autres véhicules juste avant un feu rouge.

oOOo

Kise se laissa glisser dans son siège en soupirant lourdement. Il porta la main à son visage avant de s'ébouriffer les cheveux.

Le blond se sentait coupable. Il était rempli d'un sentiment de culpabilité mélangé à de la colère. Sans doute de la colère envers lui-même. Sans avoir mentionné quoi que ce soit, sans même lui avoir lancé un quelconque regard de reproche, Kise avait l'impression qu'Aomine lui en voulait ou du moins contestait sa conduite de la veille. Et certainement pas uniquement parce que c'était un peu irresponsable de ramener un élève chez lui sans informer ses parents. Il savait que ce n'était pas le problème. Il avait brisé la promesse qu'il avait faite au brun.

Il bascula la tête vers sa vitre, juste à temps pour voir passer un cycliste imprudent qui lui fit un signe en guise de salutation. Il ferma les yeux en se mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre.

Il avait profité de Kuroko, d'un moment de faiblesse du petit garçon. Il s'était montré sous un jour qui lui faisait honte. Sans même considérer un seul instant les sentiments exacts qu'il avait pour l'élève Kise s'était rappelé, en rencontrant Aomine ce matin, qu'il avait mal fait. Il commettait inlassablement les mêmes erreurs et le pire était qu'il en était conscient.

« …se-sensei… » la voix nonchalante de Kuroko le ramena de ses pensées. Il se décida enfin, par réflexe, à faire face au garçon. Ce dernier ne le regardait pas. Il avait la tête posée contre sa fenêtre et regardait à travers. « Hu… Huh ? Kurokocchi ? qu'y… qu'y a t-il ? » sa réaction fut trop excessive aux yeux de Kuroko qui cependant n'en dit rien et resta immobile. « Le feu… » répondit-il. Kise fronça les sourcils. « Huh ? Tu… tu as chaud Kurokocchi ? »

Kuroko fut forcé de se tourner vers le blond en arborant, malgré lui, un sourire amusé. « Kise-sensei, le feu est vert ! » dit-il en pointant du doigt le feu tricolore. L'infirmier sursauta avant de se remettre en route.

Le silence revint encore entre eux et rapidement ils arrivèrent chez Kuroko. Kise gara la voiture devant la maison de celui-ci, le cœur légèrement palpitant. Sa poitrine n'avait pas arrêté de lui faire mal depuis le sourire amusé que Kuroko lui avait offert il y a quelques minutes. Il en était bizarrement surpris.

« Merci beaucoup, Kise-sensei. » Kuroko prit son sac avant d'ouvrir la portière, ne comptant pas déranger l'infirmier dans ses pensées. Kise le retint brusquement avant de lâcher prise en croisant le regard perplexe de Kuroko.

« Ah, dé… désolé Kurokocchi, je… » son expression à lui était tout aussi confuse. Il ne savait même pas comment terminer sa phrase, mais il ne pouvait certainement pas le laisser s'en aller comme cela. « Kise-sensei ? » appela Kuroko lorsque le blond se perdit trop longtemps en réflexion.

Le blond le saisit de nouveau par le bras. « Je… tu dois faire attention à toi, hein ! Enfin, bien te soigner… et venir me voir si tu as trop mal… si tu veux des pansements… si… »

« C'est bon, Kise-sensei. Ça va aller. »

Qui rassurait qui en fin de compte ? En tout cas, une chose n'était pas rassurante et c'était le visage que faisait Kuroko. Il avait l'air déçu comme s'il s'était attendu à autre chose de la part du jeune homme.

En toute franchise il avait vraiment cru que l'infirmier allait enfin lui parler et pour lui dire autre chose que ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il était effectivement déçu. Et dire qu'il pensait tout ce temps ne pas avoir eu d'espoirs. C'était si faux, il en avait.

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire, puis d'un geste sage Kuroko essaya de se détacher de la main de Kise. Mais ce dernier resserra son étreinte, au point de lui arracher une grimace de douleur. L'infirmier baissa la tête, n'offrant à Kuroko qu'une vue blonde.

« Kuroko… s'il te plaît… oublie ce qui… s'est passé… hier… ! »

Tout résonna dans la tête de Kuroko comme une bombe. Kise avait lâché une bombe. Il leva les yeux pour oser observer Kuroko, une dernière fois, avant qu'il ne descende pour de bon de sa voiture et disparaisse dans sa maison.

Kise reprit la route sans attendre une seconde. Cette expression que Kuroko venait d'arborer. Il avait l'impression de se revoir un an plus tôt. Ce regard plein de douleur, il le connaissait. Jusque-là, il avait évité de se demander pourquoi Kuroko l'avait laissé faire la veille, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce regard-là.

Exactement comme il avait été blessé. Kise venait de blesser Kuroko.

oOOo

Le garçon pénétra dans sa chambre. Son premier réflexe fut de se débarrasser sauvagement du vêtement d'Aomine qu'il portait. Le second de s'agenouiller au pied de son lit. Le troisième le surpris. Il prit son portable et pressa, avec toute la force qui était la sienne, le bouton vert une fois arrivé sur le numéro de Kagami.

Mais ce dernier ne décrocha pas, ajoutant encore plus de solitude à son cœur. Il essaya plusieurs fois encore, mais eut le même résultat. Il finit par laisser tomber et grimpa sur son lit. Dans sa tête il se disait que ce n'était pas grave. Il essayait de s'imaginer que rien ne s'était passé, de voir s'il pouvait oublier. Mais faire cela en se rappelant ce qu'il venait d'entendre et ce qui s'était passé hier, faisait encore plus mal. Il ferma les yeux, serra les dents, puis laissa échapper un gémissement douloureux en s'emballant dans sa couverture.

* * *

Quand il arriva plus tard à l'école, comme si la chance n'était pas décidée à lui sourire, la première personne sur qui il tomba fut Aomine.

« Tetsu ! » fut-il appelé et bien malgré lui il dut faire face au professeur. « Tu es bien rentré chez toi ? » Aomine le regarda de haut en bas, prêtant attention à ses bleus en se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas resté dans son lit.

Kuroko n'exprima rien, cependant il avait tout sauf envie de parler avec le prof et encore moins de répondre à ce genre de question très précisément. Il resta silencieux en toisant le brun. Ce dernier perdit rapidement patience. « Oî... ! »

« Comment ça 'Tu es bien rentré chez toi' ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Hein, Daiki ? » un individu à lunettes fit son apparition aux côtés d'Aomine et se mit à fixer suspicieusement Kuroko tout en coupant la parole au professeur.

Il ne manquait plus que celui-là. Pensa Kuroko qui n'aimait pas du tout ce personnage-là.

Il traînait toujours autour d'Aomine au lieu de faire ce pour quoi il était dans cette école et Kuroko n'aimait pas du tout le sentiment qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il le rencontrait. Il se mit à le toiser lui aussi et l'homme s'en étonna. Il ne connaissait pas très particulièrement Kuroko et cette attitude était pour le moins intrigante. Vu qu'il n'avait jamais eu à faire avec le garçon il se demandait pourquoi il était détesté

« Oî ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Lâche-moi, Imayoshi ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » grogna Aomine en essayant de s'éloigner de lui. L'individu ne le lâcha pas et accentua même son regard suspicieux. « Réponds-moi, Aomine ou je dois croire ce que je veux ?... Vraiment, quel vilain garçon tu fais ! »

Aomine lui donna un coup dans le flan avant de, au grand plaisir de Kuroko, faire demi-tour. « Tu es vraiment trop bête ! » marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant, visiblement très énervé par cette dernière phrase.

Imayoshi resta devant Kuroko. « Hum, Tetsu, n'est-ce pas ? » il lui offrit un sourire intimidant en le fixant comme s'il allait le bouffer tout cru. Kuroko se sentit encore plus mal de recevoir tant d'attention de cet homme, mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

« Intéressant… très intéressant… » murmura-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre Aomine. Il lança un dernier sourire espiègle à Kuroko qui frissonna de dégoût en les regardant partir, ne sachant pas ce que cette attitude insinuait. Malgré son talent pour deviner les choses il ne comprenait pas cet homme et ça le plongeait dans une légère angoisse. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'Imayoshi-sensei manigançait quelque chose.

Il ne l'aimait pas du tout et comme il traînait trop avec Aomine, Kuroko se posait souvent des questions. Il trouvait que ces deux âmes noires étaient trop proches pour que quelque chose de bon en ressorte.

* * *

Je suis chaque fois étonnée de voir que cette histoire plaît ^o^ merci pour vos reviews, ça m'aide vraiment à continuer :D

PS : comme vous pouvez le constater j'ai arrêté avec les POV je me demandais si vous arriviez à suivre avec, alors j'ai préféré changer un peu. C'est plus pratique pour la suite que je prévois ^^/

N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir si vous avez des difficultés à suivre ou si vous préfériez les POV.

Je n'ai rien contre Kuroko mais, je me suis rendu compte qu'il souffre plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé ( n'allez pas me demander ce que Kagami faisait pendant ce temps. On le saura peut être dans le prochain chapitre ) XDD My bad ^^" j'espère en tout cas que ça ne devient pas ennuyeux ^^ merci pour tout.


	7. Chapter 7 : Tentation

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre attente :D

Excusez moi pour les fautes.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : **_Tentation_

« A… Aomine-sensei… non… ! »

Kagami gémit en se faisant coincer contre un mur de la salle des professeurs. Il y était revenu, malgré ce qui s'était passé, pour en avoir le cœur net et c'était ce qui se passait à peine entré. « Pourquoi, Tiger ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas ce que je te fais… tu es déjà dans un tel état… » la voix grave et sensuelle d'Aomine résonna profondément tout près de ses oreilles alors que le professeur se frayait un chemin, grâce à ses doigts, sur son torse. « No… Non… » grogna-t-il sans arriver à se libérer de la pression que le prof exerçait sur lui en le maintenant contre le mur.

Aomine se mit à sourire de façon perverse, comme toujours, obligeant, d'une main, Kagami à le regarder droit dans les yeux tandis que de l'autre il commença à se débarrasser du pantalon de l'élève. Ce dernier frissonna d'horreur en pensant à ce qui pourrait arriver par la suite. Son regard devint plus larmoyant, plus intense alors que son corps n'opposait presque plus de résistance au professeur et que ses lèvres approuvaient, par de doux gémissements, sa conduite. « Allez Tiger… laisse toi faire… » murmura Aomine avant de presser ses lèvres contre celles du jeune garçon.

_Enfin, un baiser._

Kagami se redressa brusquement des draps sous lesquels il avait trouvé refuge. « Oh, merde… » murmura-t-il subitement. Il resta assis sur le petit lit, les yeux grands ouverts, les poumons meurtris par une respiration trop filante.

Il n'eut pas à réfléchir très longtemps pour comprendre que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et il en fut choqué.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Les autres adolescents de son âge rêvaient de leurs idoles préférées ou peut-être de la personne dans leur entourage qu'ils aimaient secrètement. Personne ne faisait de rêves érotiques sur un de ses professeurs et encore moins quand ce dernier était du même sexe. Personne ne devait faire de rêve sur Aomine Daiki et surtout pas lui.

Le roux avait envie de hurler comme un damné, mais il arrivait à peine à respirer.

Même après de longues minutes sa respiration ne se calma pas et ses yeux restèrent pétrifiés. _Aomine_. Il venait de faire un rêve -sur Aomine- dans lequel il… même en pensant il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot sur ce que tous les deux faisaient et allaient faire.

Il n'y croyait pas du tout. Ce n'était pas possible. Kagami agrippa fermement les draps qui le recouvraient. Son regard se mit à vaciller en se promenant sur tous les meubles de la pièce blanche.

Un sourire nerveux s'afficha maladroitement sur ses lèvres. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication et pour une rare fois dans sa vie, son cerveau fonctionna assez pour la trouver.

Un cauchemar bien sûr. On ne rêvait pas qu'aux choses que l'on aimait, mais aussi à celles qui nous horripilaient. Il venait de faire un cauchemar.

Le sourire de Kagami devint plus franc. Il enleva les couvertures sur lui avant de poser les pieds au sol et de porter ses chaussures d'intérieur.

« Un cauchemar… bien sûr… » dit-il en se mettant à rigoler bêtement, de grosses gouttes de sueur perlant sur son visage. « un simple cauch… »

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son uniforme et sur ce qu'il identifia très clairement et très rapidement comme une moitié d'érection sous son pantalon. Il remarqua aussitôt que c'était assez humide sous tous les morceaux de tissu qui recouvraient ses parties intimes. Son visage se décomposa littéralement.

Pour quelqu'un qui venait de faire un cauchemar, son corps semblait apprécier la chose.

Un rugissement venant tout droit de l'infirmerie se fit entendre dans presque toute l'école. Un cri d'outre-tombe qui en choqua plus d'un.

oOOo

« Tetsu-kun, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Momoi se tourna vers le petit garçon qui ne lui prêtait plus d'attention. Kuroko garda longtemps son regard loin du sien avant de poser ses yeux, toujours aussi accueillant, sur le professeur. « J'ai cru entendre un animal… crier au secours. » dit-il avec tout le sérieux qu'on lui connaissait.

La jeune femme se mit à rigoler. Elle avait bien entendu ce cri elle aussi, mais avait décidé de ne pas y prêter plus d'attention. « Ooooh… Tetsu-kun, tu es si adorable. Mais tu sais que les animaux sont interdits dans l'école. » elle continua de rigoler avant de tapoter le bout de son crayon sur la feuille de match qu'elle avait entre les mains.

Kuroko le remarqua et baissa les yeux pour lire la série de chiffres s'affichant sur son chronomètre. « 10.850. »

Elle afficha un sourire satisfait puis nota quelque chose sur sa feuille. Rapidement, elle fit signe à un élève de prendre le départ. Il se mit sur la ligne de départ et au signal de la jeune femme, il s'élança à toute allure sur la piste. Kuroko le regarda faire avec impassibilité malgré la vitesse étonnante avec laquelle le garçon courait. Son doigt resta à l'affût du bouton du chronomètre en attendant que le coureur atteigne la ligne d'arrivée.

« Yosh ! » cria Momoi quand ce fut fait. Elle se tourna vers Kuroko avec enthousiasme et il sourit intérieurement à l'expression qu'elle arborait puis baissa de nouveau les yeux sur son chronomètre. « 8.216. »

Elle s'excita avant d'offrir son pouce à l'élève qui haletait plus loin. Il sauta de joie et s'éloigna en courant.

Ce fut le tour d'un autre qui s'élança comme une tortue et, malgré cela, termina comme un sac de patates au beau milieu de la piste. Momoi ne put retenir une expression douloureuse alors que Kuroko resta de marbre. Des rires s'élevèrent sur l'ensemble du terrain et l'élève se releva tout honteux.

« Oh mon Dieu… Aoi-kun est ce que ça va ? »

Kuroko tiqua en observant la scène. C'était le garçon qu'il avait croisé dans le bureau de l'infirmier la semaine passée. S'en rappeler ne lui plut pas du tout parce qu'il se remémora sans le vouloir un certain événement.

Jusque-là, il avait fait de son mieux pour ne plus y penser. Éviter le blond et ses souvenirs avait fait partie des objectifs sur lesquels il s'était particulièrement dépensé et il avait réussi. Il ne voulait pas que cela change.

« Tetsu-kun, s'il te plaît pourrais-tu l'accompagner à l'infirmerie ? » Momoi, qui était allé chercher le garçon sur la piste, revint avec lui vers Kuroko. Il ne put manifester son mécontentement face à cette requête et encore moins refuser. La prof et le garçon, déjà en pleurs, lui renvoyaient le genre d'onde qui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser.

Kuroko soupira intérieurement avant de passer le bras du garçon sur son épaule et de l'escorter vers l'infirmerie. « Oooh, Tetsu-kun ! Tu es si adorable. » cria Momoi en les regardant partir.

Le voyage ne fut pas fatigant pour Kuroko. Le petit garçon devait peser moins qu'un nouveau-né. Il était en plus moins grand que Kuroko, ce qui facilitait le tout.

Il n'arrêtait pas de sangloter et Kuroko avait hâte de se débarrasser de lui. Il était si fragile que le petit bleu avait peur de le casser ou quelque chose de ce genre.

L'infirmerie était vide. Aucune trace de Kise nulle part. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur un des lits avant de jeter un œil à ses blessures. Ses jambes étaient pleines de cicatrices et d'égratignures de sa récente chute. On aurait dit un enfant battu alors qu'il devait tout simplement être un éternel maladroit.

Kuroko soupira. « Je vais chercher _Kise-sensei_, ne bouge pas. » le garçon hocha docilement et adorablement la tête, rougissant avant de lancer un presque inaudible. « D'accord, sempai… »

En sortant, Kuroko se laissa penser que si Kise-sensei l'avait rejeté pour un garçon comme celui-là, il aurait peut-être eu moins mal que de savoir que c'était à cause d'Aomine.

Il commença à monter les escaliers près de l'infirmerie en chassant cette pensée de son esprit. La tête baissée, il ne vit pas à temps l'élève qui lui rentra dedans en descendant. « Oww… dé… désolé ! » s'excusa le coupable avant de vite reprendre son chemin.

Kuroko le regarda partir, une main sur son flanc et une grimace sur le visage. Il avait encore très mal à certains moments. Après tout il n'avait pas revu Kise pour un autre traitement. Il s'était contenté de se soigner tout seul sans même avertir ses parents de peur qu'ils ne s'affolent et ne veuillent appeler la police ou le faire hospitaliser. Il avait juste prétexté une chute sur son terrain.

Kuroko ne bougea pas, fixant avec les sourcils froncés le garçon qui continuait de courir. Il était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu la voix de ce garçon, pourtant ils ne se connaissaient pas.

_« Oww… dé… désolé ! »_

_« Hey, Tachibana, arrête tu vas le tuer ! »_

Il écarquilla les yeux et son corps réagit immédiatement. Il se mit à courir à la suite du garçon. Mais avant même qu'il n'atteigne la dernière marche des escaliers, tout s'obscurcit brusquement autour de lui et il glissa.

« Kurokocchi ! »

Il atterrit directement dans les bras du blond qui ne le lâcha plus. Kuroko voulut s'enfuir, mais il n'y parvint pas.

« Je le savais, Kurokocchi ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas passé me voir ? Pourquoi ? » cria-t-il avec inquiétude.

oOOo

Kagami avait terminé sur le toit. Seul face à son Bentō qu'il arrivait à peine à toucher. Ce fait ne l'étonna pas cependant. Il avait honte de lui-même, très honte.

Il mâchouillait depuis des minutes le même morceau de viande en se rappelant la façon dont il s'était touché dans les toilettes pour soulager son érection. Sans oublier que pour enfin être libéré, il avait dû se rappeler de la voix d'Aomine à ses oreilles et de son souffle contre sa peau.

Il avait vraiment honte. Raison pour laquelle il s'était réfugié seul sur le toit pour manger, car il ne s'imaginait pas faire face à qui que ce soit et encore moins à Kuroko qui, heureusement, était occupé. Même s'il était sûr et certain que tout cela c'était la faute de ce dernier.

_ « Kuroko ! Te voilà enfin, mais où étais-tu ? » cria le roux en rentrant dans leur salle de classe. « J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais... Waaa, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ton visage est tout bouffi. » il s'approcha du petit garçon qui était assis, choqué par ses bleus._

_Kuroko leva le regard vers son ami, intransigeant et impassible. « Bonjour, Kagami-kun, j'ai entendu dire qu'Aomine-sensei t'avait traité d'idiot encore aujourd'hui. Tu le prends plutôt bien, je m'inquiétais pourtant. »_

_Kagami déchanta en entendant son ami et il arbora immédiatement une expression meurtrière qu'il dirigea vers Midorima. « Tient donc. On t'a dit ça, hein ? Je me demande bien qui. » son ton sarcastique n'ébranla pas le garçon qui réajusta silencieusement ses lunettes sur son visage. _

_« La question n'est pas qui me l'a dit, mais ce qui t'a pris de le provoquer. Aomine-sensei n'est pas au mieux de sa forme ces derniers temps, ne le provoque pas. » _

_Kagami se retourna vers Kuroko avant de baisser la tête comme un gamin que sa mère grondait après une bêtise. « Oui… je sais. » un rapide souvenir de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec le prof dans le couloir lui revint et il grinça des dents._

_Kuroko ne loupa pas sa réaction. Il fouilla dans sa poche pour sortir son téléphone qu'il montra à Kagami. Le roux haussa un sourcil sans comprendre. _

_« Téléphone, Kagami-kun, ça te dit quelque chose ? » _

_Kagami le fixa hébété avant de s'énerver. « Kuroko, bâtard… »_

_Kuroko continua de le fixer avec intransigeance. « Kagami-kun, donne-moi le tien. » Il tendit une main vers Kagami._

_Kagami recula doucement en arborant un air effrayé. « Le… le mien… ? Le mien quoi ? » Kuroko le toisa, outré par les pensées tordues de son vis-à-vis et insista avec sa main. « Ton téléphone ! » _

_Le roux soupira de soulagement avant de fourrer une main dans sa poche. Elle y passa un bon nombre de secondes, mais ressortit bredouille. « Huh ? » il se concentra et chercha dans l'autre poche, puis se tâta doucement le corps, mais toujours rien. Il regarda ensuite Kuroko en quête d'une réponse comme si ce dernier était omniscient. _

_Kuroko le fixa longuement, l'envie de le trucider plus que jamais présente en lui. Il soupira en baissant sa main. « C'est bien ce que je pensais… J'avais besoin de te parler. Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois. » _

_Kagami s'assit à sa place et fit sortir son téléphone de son sac, s'esclaffant devant le nombre d'appels en absence que Kuroko lui avait laissés. Il se retourna sur sa chaise pour faire face à Kuroko. « Kuroko… excuse-moi, je l'ai oublié ici… excuse-moi… J'ai été quelque peu absent d'esprit, désolé… »_

_Kuroko le regarda baisser la tête avec une expression coupable et triste. Il roula les yeux vers la fenêtre avant de poser les joues dans ses paumes. _

_« Kagami-kun, ce n'est pas une excuse valable. Tu es un idiot ce n'est pas nouveau. Par contre, j'aimerais bien que tu ne m'oublies pas trop quand tu flirtes avec Aomine-sensei. »_

_« Kuroko ! »_

_Personne ne prêta attention aux deux garçons malgré le cri strident de Kagami et ce fut tant mieux. Il était si embarrassé qu'il tremblait de rage sur sa chaise, le visage totalement rouge._

_« Kagami-kun, tu n'ignores quand même pas que c'est ce que tu faisais depuis tout ce temps avec lui ? Après tant d'années tu ne t'en ai pas rendu compte ? Je me demande comment il fait pour supporter ton imbécillité. Ah, je suppose que c'est ce que l'on entend par "l'amour rend aveugle". »_

_« Kuroko ! » _

_Cette fois Kagami reçut un coup de poing sur la tête, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de considérer plus que le nécessaire les mots de Kuroko. _

Tout ce qui se passait maintenant était le résultat de cette considération excessive et maladroite de la part de l'idiot qu'il était. Mais il restait persuadé que c'était la faute de Kuroko. Plus il se rappelait de cet échange entre eux, plus il en était convaincu.

Kagami poussa un long soupir avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel. Le vent frais lui faisait beaucoup de bien, cependant ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il obtienne la paix de l'esprit. C'est vrai qu'il était un adolescent avec des hormones et sans aucune activité sexuelle, ce qui augmentait les risques de frustration sexuelle. Mais il n'avait jamais été jusqu'à de tels extrêmes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tiger ? Tu n'aimes pas ce que ta _maman_ t'a préparé ? »

Aomine passa nonchalamment la tête par-dessus l'épaule du roux et s'empara d'un morceau de son Bentō. « Hmmm… mais c'est bon… vraiment bon… ta mère est un cordon bleu. Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? »

La voix grave et chaude du brun à ses oreilles, son souffle bouillant sur sa peau, tout ça était plus vrai que nature. Kagami faillit mouiller son pantalon, encore une fois.

Il sursauta avant de hurler son éternel « _A… Aomine-sensei !_ » et rampa loin de lui. Il alla s'adosser à la rambarde, le visage rouge et le cœur en congé maladie.

Avait-il dit qu'il ne voulait voir personne ? Il n'avait pas été assez clair._ Il ne s'imaginait pas faire face à qui que ce soit et encore moins à Aomine_, qu'il aurait dû penser.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de l'éviter après l'incident de la salle des profs. Aomine n'était presque jamais à l'école, donc ça faisait maintenant un bon bout de temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Et tout ça était trop soudain.

Aomine grimaça avant de couvrir la distance qui s'était créée entre eux. « _Pour l'amour du ciel Tiger_… je ne suis pas un putain de fantôme alors arrête de hurler comme ça à chaque fois que tu me vois. » le professeur alla tout bonnement s'asseoir près de lui et s'empara d'un autre morceau de son déjeuner.

Kagami le regarda faire, muet, embarrassé. Il y avait eu un malentendu stupide entre eux il y a quelques jours et il venait à peine de se masturber en pensant au prof, non il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui faire face. Surtout pas maintenant. C'était trop soudain. Mais le mal était déjà fait.

Aomine, qui ne prêta pas attention au combat galactique qui se livrait à l'intérieur de Kagami, profita de son moment d'absence pour lui voler tout son Bentō. Il posa la petite boîte sur ses jambes qu'il croisa et commença à manger avec bon appétit.

Lorsque Kagami revint à lui, c'était déjà trop tard. Une bonne moitié de son énorme déjeuner s'était envolée pour des jours meilleurs.

Normalement, il devrait se mettre à hurler et s'arracher les cheveux. Mais il ne bougeait pas, bien conscient que c'était son déjeuner que le professeur mangeait, il avait mieux à faire que pleurer sur de la nourriture.

La bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux captivés, il admirait le professeur manger. L'avait-il déjà vu manger ? Non, c'était bien la première fois et il tuerait sans doute si on lui cachait cette vue-là maintenant.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu s'imaginer, Aomine avait de bonnes manières. Il mangeait proprement et mâchait convenablement les aliments sans se presser. Kagami suivait du regard chacun de ses muscles bouger.

Sa mâchoire, puissante et sexy qui savait pourtant mordiller très tendrement. Les muscles de son cou qui se mouvaient harmonieusement quand il avalait ses bouchées. Ses joues qui se remplissaient adorablement et lentement.

Kagami ne put s'empêcher de détailler le reste du corps du professeur. Il n'y avait pas que son visage qui était hors de prix, Aomine avait un corps à se damner l'esprit.

Le professeur avait retroussé les manches de sa chemise -dont les boutons n'étaient pas correctement mis- qui dévoilait un décolleté dangereux en plus de ses biceps. Sa couleur de peau si unique accentuait encore plus le côté totalement sexy et sauvage de cette vue qu'avait Kagami.

« Oi, Tiger…! » Aomine se lécha le pouce tout en arborant un sourire en coin dont lui seul avait le secret. « Ce que tu vois te plaît, j'espère ? » demanda-t-il en regardant le roux droit dans les yeux. Lui rappelant le même regard que le _Aomine de son rêve_ avait arboré.

Kagami n'aurait pas pu avoir plus honte que ça. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de se relever brusquement. Le mieux pour lui serait de disparaître vraiment, plutôt que de faire face à l'homme qu'il venait de mâter presque en bavant.

Aomine haussa les sourcils en grimaçant et Kagami ne comprit pourquoi que lorsqu'il se retrouva sur le professeur après avoir bêtement glissé sur ses baguettes.

« ma… ma… ma… »

oOOo

Aomine observa calmement Kagami. Ce dernier était à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, résultat d'une autre de ses maladresses et tremblotait. Il soupira en le voyant à deux doigts de pleurer. Il n'avait encore rien fait pour vraiment le taquiner que le roux était déjà dans cet état. Il avait vraiment bien fait de le suivre jusqu'ici.

« Baka… tu n'es pas un peu trop vieux pour pleurer ? »

Le professeur se mit à sourire en voyant Kagami réagir à son insulte. Le roux grimaçait de douleur, les yeux larmoyants et le corps tremblant. Il semblait incapable de se relever pour le moment et cela ne dérangeait pas Aomine.

« Tu t'es fait mal ? » demanda-t-il et Kagami secoua la tête en grognant. C'était pourtant évident qu'il s'était fait mal, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre alors qu'il pleurait presque. Aomine soupira encore. C'était bien pour cela que Kagami était inestimable à ses yeux. Parce qu'il était un adorable idiot, sans doute.

Il tendit une main pour saisir le visage du roux. Son geste sembla éveiller son élève qui écarquilla les yeux comme s'il venait juste de se rendre compte de leur situation. Et Aomine ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore.

« Tu es si lent… » murmura-t-il avant de l'amener contre lui quand Kagami voulut se dégager.

Le roux ne put s'empêcher un gémissement quand il se retrouva violemment sur le corps du professeur. Avant même de crier au scandale, il chercha le visage de ce dernier avec inquiétude. « A… Aomine-… ? »

Aomine ferma les yeux en l'enlaçant. « Je vais bien… » marmonna-t-il et ce fut suffisant pour que Kagami l'entende vu leur extrême proximité. Il posa ses lèvres dans la chevelure du roux, respirant pendant un long moment son odeur qui lui laissait toujours un arrière-goût d'insatisfaction.

Le professeur s'attendait à des réprimandes ou à des injures et aussi à des coups, mais rien. Kagami restait étonnamment silencieux et immobile. Aomine roula les yeux vers lui pour découvrir la cause de ce manque de réaction.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa aussi muet que l'était Kagami lui-même. Le roux était blotti contre lui, les yeux fermés, s'imprégnant adorablement de son odeur avec le visage aussi rouge que sa chevelure.

Aomine écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que Kagami était excité. La bosse qui pointait contre son bas-ventre en était la preuve palpable.

Le professeur le regarda sans pouvoir le croire et aussi, sans pouvoir supprimer toutes les pulsions qui l'assaillirent immédiatement. La tentation était, cette fois, trop forte.


	8. Chapter 8 : Soumission

Oh my, je n'y crois pas. Vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait marrer. Hahahaha, je suis vraiment (pas du tout) désolé pour la fin précédente XDD. Ce n'était pas du tout fait exprès. Hahaha. Merci vraiment pour les reviews et aussi excusez du retard.

Ma connexion internet m'a lâchée (j'utilise mon portable en ce moment et c'est pas facile. ) et je dois, malheureusement, reprendre mes examens de fin d'année parce que je ne les ai pas réussi. Alors je ne peux pas écrire en ce moment, mais j'ai fait un effort pour ce chapitre parce que je sais que vous l'attendiez. Mais il n'y a toujours pas de lemon, pas encore ^^ (mais pas taper moi ! T_T)

Quoi qu'il en soit merci pour tout, bonne lecture, ne faites pas attention aux fautes et surtout souhaitez moi bonne chance pour mes examens T_T.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Soumission

Lorsque les battements de son cœur s'étaient brusquement accordés à ceux d'Aomine et qu'il avait involontairement inhalé son odeur, Kagami avait immédiatement perdu toute notion de la réalité.

Il s'était senti faible, impuissant, apaisé et à la fois tourmenté. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu et il n'avait pas su comment y faire face.

L'idiot en lui qui ne savait qu'argumenter et s'esclaffer, comme un singe, en présence d'Aomine s'était évaporé en une fraction de seconde.

Il oublia tout, sa honte, ses ressentiments, les raisons pour lesquelles il devait toujours fuir le professeur et même les raisons de sa présence sur terre. Ce fut le blackout total.

Aomine l'avait piégé si soudainement et il était maintenant à sa merci.

Plus l'étreinte du professeur se resserrait autour de lui, plus le désir d'y demeurer s'agrandissait et avec lui les chances que Kagami ne puisse plus reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Aomine retint et relâcha son souffle plusieurs fois de suite comme s'il s'apprêtait pour une plongée sous marine. Kagami, qui adorait la sensation que la poitrine d'Aomine lui procurait en se mouvant contre la sienne, osa s'agripper à lui lorsqu'il sentit le professeur sur le point de relâcher son étreinte.

Il ne faisait pas attention à la délicatesse de sa présente situation, ni même au fait qu'il devait sans doute peser sur Aomine (même si ce dernier était un grand et robuste adulte).

Kagami ne prenait plus rien en considération. Il s'enivrait toujours de lui, de son odeur, de sa chaleur, aggravant considérablement l'état de son entrejambe et cela sans remords.

Une main passa sur sa chevelure et s'y plongea tendrement tandis que l'autre resta toute seule sur son dos. Kagami protesta contre le mouvement -sans ouvrir les yeux et sans se décaler du brun- en poussant un grognement qui fit sourire Aomine.

Cet autre confort fut de courte durée. Aomine le pressa contre lui et bascula brusquement sur le côté. Kagami fut forcé d'ouvrir grands les yeux après le geste du professeur. Geste contre lequel il aurait volontiers protesté, mais la voix rauque et tendue d'Aomine l'en empêcha.

« Oî, Tiger... je ne t'ai jamais connu aussi docile. »

Aomine était maintenant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Il le protégeait du soleil avec son corps imposant et Kagami pouvait l'observer sans difficulté.

Le roux avala sa salive en détaillant le relief saillant de sa poitrine, désormais plus qu'à découvert. Son regard plein de convoitise, un regard qu'il ne se connaissait définitivement pas, monta jusqu'à croiser celui d'Aomine.

Kagami écarquilla les yeux sous le petit sourire arrogant, mais terriblement séduisant qu'il arborait.

« Hmm ? Dis-moi, maintenant, qu'est-ce qui me vaut cette soumission ? »

Aomine se lécha les lèvres en plissant les yeux. Son regard bleu nuit, luisant, intense, puissant et quasiment insoutenable, dévorait littéralement le roux alors que ses lèvres ne savaient que le taquiner.

Il était beau, beau et tellement sexy que Kagami dut déglutir de nouveau, plus difficilement, presque douloureusement.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester quelques mots comme il le faisait d'habitude, son expression tentant de se faire agressive. Mais la seule chose qui traversa ses lèvres fut un gémissement alors qu'Aomine se pencha vers lui pour lui immobiliser les mains au-dessus de la tête.

Il ne protesta pas, à la grande surprise du professeur. Il se contenta de frissonner quand le souffle chaud et survolté de l'homme au-dessus de lui entra brutalement en contact avec sa peau.

« Bien... » se réjouit Aomine avec un sourire en coin. « Très bien. »

Le brun traîna le bout de son nez des oreilles à l'épaule de Kagami et en sens inverse, lentement, encore et encore, le touchant à peine, mais suffisamment pour que le roux le ressente totalement.

Kagami commença à se tortiller doucement, honteusement, sous lui et sa respiration s'accéléra. Aomine gloussa avant de mettre fin au traitement. Il posa un baiser dans le cou de sa proie qui frissonna et étouffa un gémissement. Aomine répéta l'action puis lécha et mordilla sa peau. Ce fut alors impossible pour Kagami de retenir quoi que ce soit. Le professeur savoura avec satisfaction le goût de sa peau couplé à ses gémissements, tout en gardant son sourire triomphant en coin.

Il libéra l'une de ses mains pour tâter son torse. Dès qu'il sentit l'un des tétons de Kagami, sous l'uniforme, il se mit à le titiller et rapidement ce dernier durcit. Il en fit de même pour l'autre qui n'opposa pas de résistance non plus.

Kagami gémit en fermant les jambes. Il les coinça l'une contre l'autre à la recherche de la moindre sensation qui pourrait alléger ses souffrances. Son sexe s'étouffait tristement sous l'élastique de ses vêtements.

Aomine déboutonna la chemise de Kagami, pas complètement, juste assez pour que sa langue puisse venir gouter la peau à cet endroit. Il ponctua sa traversée -du cou du roux jusqu'à son torse- de tendres baisers et ne tarda pas à aller mordiller ses tétons qu'il lécha et suça avidement.

Kagami bascula la tête en arrière et se cambra en s'offrant totalement à Aomine. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de râler en le voyant dans cet état, son sourire pervers et satisfait à jamais sur ses lèvres.

« Tu te souviens de l'endroit où tu es ? » murmura-t-il avec un ton taquin en s'attaquant au pantalon du garçon. Sa braguette fit pâle figure devant la main agile d'Aomine.

« Qu'est-ce que les autres diraient s'ils te voyaient ainsi, hmm ? Tiger. »

Kagami ouvrit grand les yeux pour fixer Aomine, plus que conscient de ce que le prof essayait de lui faire comprendre. Il le toisa, incapable de faire autre chose et, le visage rouge de honte, il détourna le regard puis ferma les yeux d'un air résolut.

« Ah, je vois… » rigola le professeur en empoignant son érection. « En fait tu aimes cela. Ça te fait encore plus d'effet de savoir que tu es sur le toit de ton école, j'ai pas raison ? Que se passerait-il si j'appelais la directrice… là… maintenant… ou encore… Tetsu ? Tu sais qu'il peut débarquer à n'importe quel moment, non ? »

Kagami frissonna, il gémit même, mais seulement à cause de la formidable sensation que la main d'Aomine lui procura en massant son sexe sous le tissu. Il ne pouvait rien faire, rien rétorquer et on aurait dit que chaque mot que prononçait Aomine l'excitait encore plus.

Il n'en croyait pas son corps, il n'en croyait pas son esprit qui l'avait aussi abandonné depuis longtemps. Il ouvrit ses yeux larmoyants pour toiser Aomine, mais ce fut inutile. Il ne pouvait pas faire mine de détester quelque chose qu'il appréciait aussi clairement et sans limite.

La main d'Aomine fit plusieurs mouvements contre le tissu, se familiarisant lentement avec l'animal en dessous, le faisant aussi languir. Kagami ne tarda pas à protester d'un gémissement. Il souleva les hanches pour la bousculer et la forcer à se faire plus pressante. « Aomine... » grommela-t-il honteusement.

Aomine réprima difficilement un rire contre la poitrine de Kagami. Il remonta jusqu'à sa gorge et lécha la pomme d'Adam que Kagami lui offrait très volontiers.

Il avait l'air calme, mais en vérité son sang avait finit de faire des milliers de tours affolants dans ses veines. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de dérayer c'était leur présent emplacement. Cette tournure avait été aussi soudaine pour lui que pour Kagami. Et jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le jeune garçon était aussi diaboliquement sexy.

Il n'était plus sûr de vouloir faire durer le jeu plus longtemps.

Après tout, quand on ressentait autant d'effet –sinon plus- qu'on en provoquait ce n'était plus que du jeu.

« Dis-moi, Taiga... »

Sa voix enrouée et sensuelle fit frémir Kagami. Il soupira de plaisir en ouvrant grand la bouche, les yeux de nouveau fermés. « Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse. »

C'était la pire des requêtes qui soient. Kagami ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le professeur. Ce dernier parlait désormais contre ses lèvres, les yeux de minuit rivés sur son visage déchiré d'excitation.

Le roux le fixa longuement, plus qu'expressif de ce qu'il voulait et de ce dont il avait envie. Aomine avala sa salive. Sa pression sur la bosse de Kagami s'accentua brusquement. Il soupira lui aussi avant de se mordre la lèvre intérieure et de râler, encore. « Non... » gronda-t-il. « Dis le moi, Taiga... je veux te l'entendre dire... »

Sa voix était pire qu'un aphrodisiaque. Malgré tous les efforts, Kagami ne se sentait pas capable de lui résister.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment -et Dieu seul pouvait dire s'il savait encore parler- mais il ne pouvait pas résister à l'ordre qu'Aomine lui avait donné.

« Vas-y... ! » murmura Aomine impatiemment. « Dis le moi. » sa voix prit un timbre presque suppliant.

Kagami ouvrit la bouche, mais tout ce qui en sortit fut un gémissement. Il ferma les yeux, son visage ne pouvant pas être plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà. « Vas-y, si tu veux que je continue... »

Il voulait que ça continue et son esprit sut s'éclaircir afin de s'en assurer.

« A... Aomi... ne-sen... sei... ta… ta… main... »

Aomine râla contre ses lèvres. « Ma main ?... Quoi ma main ? »

Il arbora un sourire pervers, se délectant de toutes les expressions de Kagami. Il continuait de murmurer sur les lèvres du roux, tout en gardant assez de distance pour ne pas les toucher et cela provoquait en Kagami un sentiment de vide.

« Si tu ne le dis pas clairement... je ne le saurais pas, Tiger... »

Le roux ferma fortement les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer. C'était insupportable et c'était bien cela qui plaisait à Aomine. « Ta... main... » gémit-il de nouveau .

« Ma main ?... » demanda-t-il.

Kagami hocha la tête docilement.

« C'est tout ce tu veux ? »

Kagami se fit de nouveau clair, ignorant sans le vouloir le faux ton boudeur avec lequel Aomine le lui avait demandé.

Il eut un moment de silence et il sentit le professeur se relever. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux. Aomine ne souriait plus, il le dévorait du regard. Encore, de façon envoutante et excitante.

« Taiga... laisse-moi te donner bien plus... »

Son ton sérieux secoua Kagami. Le roux cilla plusieurs fois, incertain de ce que cela signifiait. Aomine était subitement si sérieux qu'il en prit peur.

Comme s'il s'en était rendu compte, le professeur attendrit ses traits avant de redescendre sur lui.

Kagami écarquilla les yeux à la douceur et à la chaleur qui s'empara subitement de ses lèvres.

« Laisse-moi te donner plus. » murmura-t-il avec sérieux.

Le roux demeura figé avant d'expirer quand la pression sur ses poignets disparu. Il passa ses bras autour du cou d'Aomine.

Kagami l'attira à lui pour gouter audacieusement ses lèvres, encore une fois. Aomine se laissa faire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser la langue inexpérimentée du roux se frayer un chemin dans sa cavité, rencontrer la sienne et se lier d'amitié. Mais il ne resta pas inactif longtemps.

Kagami gémit entre leurs lèvres quand Aomine prit le contrôle du baiser. C'était bon, tellement bon qu'il accentua la pression sur le cou du professeur pour le garder au plus près de lui.

Cette fois c'était pour de vrai. Enfin, un baiser.

Son corps entier fut prit d'une sensation étrange, mais merveilleuse.

Il l'avait attendu ce baiser, il l'avait vraiment attendu.

Aomine se leva en même temps que la sonnerie, le souffle court et le cœur palpitant. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux pour se rafraichir, sans quitter Kagami du regard. Le roux resta au sol, encore sous l'effet du baiser qu'ils venaient de partager.

« Attend moi à la fin des cours ! » lança-t-il sur un ton ferme avant de s'en aller.

Il descendit comme si de rien était et rejoignît la salle des professeurs, où heureusement, il ne trouva personne.

Aomine s'assit à son bureau et se laissa glisser dans sa chaise. Il posa sur le plafond un regard grave et absent. Il retint sa respiration et la relâcha lentement.

Il n'était pas sans ignorer que d'ici la fin des cours Kagami aurait déjà repris tous ses sens. Il ne savait pas si ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant était un coup de chance ou un coup du sort.

Mais une chose était sure, Kagami ne l'attendrait surement pas. Et il ne pouvait malheureusement pas le kidnapper là maintenant. Pas quand il devait se rendre dans quelques heures à peine, comme tous les professeurs principaux, dans le bureau de la directrice.

Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il se laisse faire. Il n'avait pas prévu que Kagami ne réagisse pas comme d'habitude. Il n'avait pas prévu cette expression sur son visage quand il l'a embrassé. Aomine n'avait rien prévu de tout cela.

Et c'était bien ce qu'il aimait. Il aimait le fait que Kagami soit le seul à pouvoir le surprendre de la sorte et le déstabiliser ainsi.

« A… Aominecchi ? »

Aomine glissa les yeux vers l'entrée de la salle où se tenait Kise. Le blond était hésitant et se retenait de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Le professeur le toisa un long moment avant de détourner le regard. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir en ce moment. « Est-ce que… ça va ? » demanda le blond avec une petite voix.

Aomine soupira en se caressant la nuque. Il redirigera son regard vers Kise avant de lui faire signe d'entrer. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

Kise s'approcha, se grattant nerveusement la nuque. « Aominecchi… »

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme cela à l'école, Kise ! »

Kise hocha la tête en grimaçant. « Ou… oui, désolé. »

Aomine observa l'expression triste qu'il arborait depuis le début et fronça encore plus les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le blond leva les yeux pour croiser le regard d'Aomine. « Aomi… ne, j'ai besoin de te… parler. S'il te plaît. »

Le visage d'Aomine devint encore plus agressif au ton suppliant que Kise utilisait. Ce dernier baissa immédiatement le regard, se grattant encore la nuque. « Je t'attendrais… ce soir. » dit-il avant de s'en aller sans demander son reste.

Aomine le regarda faire avant de hausser un sourcil et de se laisser de nouveau glisser.

« C'est pas vrai… » marmonna-t-il.


	9. Chapter 9 : Apparences trompeuses

**Chapitre 9 :** _Apparences trompeuses_

Kuroko pénétra dans sa chambre avec un verre d'eau. Il alla le déposer au chevet de son lit et s'assit tranquillement au bord de ce dernier. Il poussa un léger soupir, sentant la fatigue l'envahir un peu plus à chaque seconde, puis il racla doucement le fond de sa gorge, mais sans obtenir le résultat qu'il recherchait.

Kagami était assis un peu plus loin, immobile, les pieds croisés sous lui, le regard perdu sur un mobilier de la pièce. Il ne faisait pas attention à Kuroko qui essayait de le faire réagir depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes déjà.

Kuroko prit le verre et le lui tendit calmement. « Kagami-kun, je t'ai apporté un peu d'eau. » sa main resta dans le vide sans le moindre regard de la part de son vis-à-vis.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Kuroko y dirigea son attention juste avant que sa mère ne passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. « Tet… Tetsu, est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse, une expression critique sur le visage.

Son petit garçon la considéra en silence un long moment avant de se tourner vers Kagami. « Je crois que ça va aller… » répondit-il. Il la regarda de nouveau et lui sourit pour la réconforter. « Je m'occupe de tout. »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, murmura un « Je suis en bas si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. » et disparut derrière la porte qu'elle ferma avec toutes les précautions du monde.

Il la savait sujette à l'exagération, mais sa réaction actuelle était très justifiée. Après tout, comment ne pas prendre peur quand un grand gorille d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix débarque brusquement dans votre maison en hurlant et part se réfugier sous les draps de votre unique enfant encore à l'école.

Elle avait mis du temps à réaliser que c'était Kagami, mais pas autant pour appeler Kuroko et lui demander de rentrer très vite à la maison.

Dès qu'il était arrivé, Kagami s'était jeté sur lui pour tout lui expliquer. De l'épisode de la salle des professeurs, la semaine passée, jusqu'à celui du toit pas plus tard que ce matin.

Kagami lui avait tout expliqué, dans les détails, avec l'agitation et les cris qu'on lui connaissait, mais aussi avec de la peur. Kuroko l'avait senti apeuré et déboussolé quand il lui avait avoué avec effroi qu'il n'avait pas résisté au professeur et que, pire, son corps l'avait même trahi.

A la fin de son histoire Kagami avait silencieusement (en le fixant comme s'il allait percer un trou au milieu du visage du petit garçon) demandé à Kuroko qu'il réponde quelque chose à son long monologue. Quelque chose d'autres que « Kagami-kun, calme toi. » ou « Pas aussi fort Kagami-kun. »

Kuroko avait alors répondu « Kagami-kun est amoureux d'Aomine-sensei. Tout cela est parfaitement normal. » et ainsi, il avait plongé Kagami dans le plus profond et le plus intense de tous les chocs de sa vie.

Kuroko n'avait pas su dire autre chose à sa mère que « Kagami-kun a un chagrin d'amour. » et ce fut suffisant pour qu'elle oublie l'incident sans toutefois se remettre complètement du choc.

Le petit garçon bougea pour faire face à Kagami et agita la main devant le visage de ce dernier. « Kagami-kun, je suis désolé si ce que je t'ai dit t'a choqué. On peut en parler, si tu veux. »

Le petit garçon baissa les yeux sur le matelas. Il ne pensait pas avoir tort, il connaissait les sentiments de Kagami depuis des lustres déjà. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de le lui dire parce que visiblement le concerné lui-même n'avait pas l'air vraiment intéressé.

Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent et ce n'était pas la seule chose dont lui et le roux devait parler. « Kagami-kun… il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Il poignarda Kagami dans le flan, avec sa main et le roux fut obligé de sortir de sa torpeur. « Ku… Ku… Ku… ro…koooooo… je vais… te… tuer ! » gémit-il en se couchant sur le lit, les mains sur son côté.

Il se releva quelques secondes plus tard, prêt à assouvir sa vengeance. Il empoigna la tête de Kuroko d'une main et serra le poing de l'autre.

Kuroko resta impassible, le regard encré dans celui de son ami. « J'aime quelqu'un moi aussi. »

Kagami grinça des dents et se prépara à lui asséner un coup mortel quand les mots de sa victime arrivèrent à son cerveau, dix minutes plus tard.

Il écarquilla les yeux et la bouche, légèrement, avant de grommeler. « Je sais ça ! Mais ce n'est pas ce qui va te sauver… » il serra de nouveau le poing, prêt à continuer sa besogne.

Ce fut le tour de Kuroko d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux. « Kagami-kun, rassure-moi, tu es toujours mon idiot de meilleur ami, non ? »

Kagami ne put résister plus longtemps et cogna la tête de Kuroko. « Bâtard ! » il regarda le petit garçon s'attraper douloureusement la tête avant de croiser les bras de satisfaction. « J'ai bien compris qu'il y a un truc pas net entre toi et l'autre nain. »

Les sourcils de Kuroko s'agitèrent et il toisa le roux. « Akashi-kun, » accentua-t-il pour que Kagami comprenne que c'était ainsi qu'il fallait l'appeler. « et moi ne sommes que des connaissances. Celui que j'aime ce n'est pas Akashi-kun. »

Kagami agita machinalement la main. « Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. »

« Celui que j'aime c'est Kise-sensei. » continua-t-il sans ciller.

30 minutes plus tard madame Kuroko renversa du thé sur ses habits en entendant le cri strident qu'un individu poussa au-dessus de sa tête.

Kuroko resta impassible alors que Kagami le fixait, yeux écarquillés à l'infini et la mâchoire touchant le matelas.

« Je confirme, tu es toujours mon idiot de meilleur ami. » commenta le petit garçon en rigolant.

« Kuro… ko, bordel, c'est pas drôle ! Comment peux-tu dire un truc pareil aussi calmement ? Tu… tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis au moins ? »

Kuroko hocha machinalement la tête. « Tout à fait. _J'aime Kise, comme toi tu aimes Aomine_. »

La pauvre bonne dame renversa sa deuxième tasse de thé, celle qu'elle venait à peine de faire pour remplacer la première. Elle finit par aller se coucher et se boucha les oreilles.

Kuroko enleva ses mains de ses oreilles en grimaçant. « Kagami-kun, pas aussi fort. »

« C'est… c'est ta faute, bordel ! Je… je… je… ne suis pas… arghhh…. pas d'Aomine ! » hurla-t-il rouge comme une tomate.

« Tu n'es pas quoi d'Aomine ? »

« Ja… jamais… jamais ! Je ne le suis pas ! »

« Mais pas quoi ? » demanda Kuroko, toujours aussi impassible. Pendant un petit moment, il regarda Kagami lutter tout seul contre ce qui était pourtant plus qu'évident.

Il finit par soupirer avant de reprendre sa place au bord du lit. « _Kagami-kun_, il y a autre chose encore. »

Kuroko le regarda droit dans les yeux, très sérieusement. Il doutait encore. Il n'était pas sûr que c'était une bonne chose d'en parler à Kagami. Mais il avait besoin de se libérer.

Pour une fois il n'avait pas envie de garder cela pour lui. Kagami était bien la seule personne à qui il appréciait se confier et pour qui il détestait garder de secret, même si le garçon était trop idiot pour le réaliser.

Kagami se calma et le regarda nerveusement. « Qu… Quoi ? »

Kuroko l'étudia en silence. Il se doutait de l'effet que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire aurait sur le roux. Mais si Aomine avait eu le courage de lever la main sur Kagami, alors pour Kuroko le roux devait tout savoir. Même s'il était très conscient du fait que ce n'était encore que de simples présomptions.

« Kagami-kun, tu devrais accepter tes sentiments rapidement et faire face à Aomine-sensei. Je… je crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre lui et Kise-sensei. » avoua-t-il. « Je ne sais pas quoi exactement, mais si tu l'aimes, tu... »

Kuroko resta impassible malgré l'expression de surprise qui s'afficha sur le visage de Kagami. Rapidement son visage se transforma radicalement quand le roux se rendit compte que Kuroko était plus que sérieux. L'expression qu'il afficha alors réduisit le petit garçon au silence.

Son esprit se figea lentement. Les seules choses qui le traversèrent alors furent des images de Momoi-sensei s'accrochant à Aomine devant la salle de classe; de Nana traitée comme une princesse par le professeur pendant les cours; de toutes ces filles qui ne lâchaient jamais le brun et d'Aomine sur le toit en train de molester quelqu'un, mais ce quelqu'un ce n'était pas lui, ce quelqu'un c'était maintenant Kise.

_Comment ai-je pu oublier ?_ Se demanda Kagami, intérieurement. _Tout cela ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui et je me suis laissé faire comme un idiot._

Le roux se mit brusquement à rigoler. Lui amoureux ? Non, surement pas. Certainement pas d'un tel homme.

Quand il y repensait, à aucun moment Aomine ne s'était confessé, à aucun moment il n'avait dit quelque chose concernant leurs relations. Kagami s'était senti spécial juste à cause de son attitude. Et voilà qu'il n'était vraiment pas le seul à en bénéficier.

Le petit garçon afficha une mine inquiète en voyant ce sourire noir qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. « Kagami-kun ? »

Kagami bougea jusqu'au bord du lit, prêt à se lever. « …diot… je suis un idiot… un véritable idiot… » murmura-t-il, tête baissée, ses mèches rouges recouvrant ses yeux ternis de chagrin.

Kuroko comprit immédiatement ce qu'il entendait par là. C'était normal que Kagami se sente utilisé. C'était normal qu'il s'imagine faire partie d'une longue liste insignifiante. C'était normal quand on connaissait Aomine.

Mais Kuroko, sans savoir pourquoi, était sûr qu'il y avait plus à attendre de la part d'Aomine, surtout quand il s'agissait de Kagami. Il espérait que les apparences que montrait le professeur étaient trompeuses.

« Non, Kagami-kun… ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu di… »

Kagami se leva subitement, il ramassa son sac qu'il jeta par-dessus son épaule, ne daignant pas regarder Kuroko. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier voie sa frustration alors qu'il soutenait ne pas aimer Aomine. Il avait honte de s'être emballé pour rien. « Kuroko… je pars. »

Ses propos n'eurent pas le temps de rencontrer les tympans de Kuroko que le roux était déjà hors de vue. Le petit garçon, brusquement immobilisé par une violente migraine, ne put pas le retenir.

oOOo

Aomine avait les jambes posées sur la table basse en face de lui et les lèvres occupées à déguster un verre d'alcool. Il observait de temps en temps le clebs au pelage noir et blanc qui paressait à quelques mètres de lui. L'animal lui rappelait bizarrement quelqu'un, mais Aomine n'arrivait pas à mettre de visage sur cette personne.

Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir au bord des lèvres. Il avait bien pris le temps de demander d'où ce chiot venait, mais il n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Il n'avait pas laissé à son vis-à-vis le temps de répondre de toute façon.

Le salon était des plus silencieux et c'était énervant. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais avant de se laisser glisser dans le canapé, le verre toujours à ses lèvres.

« Tu vas continuer comme ça encore longtemps ? » demanda-t-il très calmement sans regarder la personne à qui il s'adressait, son agacement palpable dans sa voix grave et froide.

Kise -recroquevillé à l'autre bout du même canapé, le front posé sur ses genoux, le corps tremblant- resta silencieux et immobile. Aomine jeta alors un regard découragé sur lui avant de pousser un long soupire. « Sans blague… »

Il se redressa pour déposer son verre sur la table basse, s'étirant légèrement en bayant. Puis il se tourna vers le blond. « Ne me fait pas perdre mon temps. Oî, Kise ! »

Kise sursauta avant de lever la tête. « Tu… » commença-t-il sans pouvoir continuer dans l'immédiat. « Je… ? » demanda Aomine en levant innocemment un sourcil.

Kise laissa couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis des minutes, son corps fut alors pris de violents tremblements en observant l'expression d'Aomine. « TU N'AVAIS PAS BESOIN DE ME TAPER AUSSI FORT ! DAIKI, J'AI MAL PARTOUT MAINTENANT ! »

Aomine le regarda sans pouvoir lui répondre. Le blond était dans tous ses états et pas seulement à cause de la baston qu'il avait subi après qu'Aomine ait franchi le pas de sa porte.

Kise baissa les yeux. « Tu avais promis de ne plus me frapper Daiki, tu avais promis ! » gronda-t-il en serrant les poings, le désir de vengeance le consumant.

« Huh ? » Aomine rétorqua simplement, à peine ébranlé par l'état de son ami. Il soupira et s'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de bâiller encore. « Bon ! Si t'a fini de chialer, raconte-moi tout. Plus vite tu auras fini, plus vite je pourrais rentrer chez moi. »

Kise le regarda un long moment puis détourna les yeux avant de s'adosser dans le fauteuil. Il posa une main sur son front en souriant tristement. « Ce que tu peux être insensible à la douleur des autres… Daiki. »

Aomine ne répondit rien. Il s'adossa lui aussi au canapé. Il y eut un moment de silence que tous les deux reconnurent comme nécessaire à Kise pour que ce dernier rassemble ses esprits.

« La… la première chose qu'il ma demandée c'est si je… si je m'étais trouvé quelqu'un… » le blond éclata d'un rire triste avant de lever la main et de la faire retomber brutalement sur son front. « J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai eu encore de l'espoir quand il me l'a demandé, alors que c'était juste pour s'assurer que je ne lui saute pas dessus… »

Aomine le regarda sans expression. Il roula ensuite les yeux et fixa son verre. « Tu vois, » sa voix rauque perturba le rire noir de Kise et le blond leva légèrement sa main de telle sorte qu'il puisse voir Aomine du coin de l'œil. « C'est exactement pour cela que je ne pourrais jamais arrêter de te donner des coups. » finit-il en haussant les épaules comme si ce qu'il disait était parfaitement normal.

« Daiki ! » cria Kise en se redressant. Aomine croisa les jambes sur la table, ignorant son ami. Kise lui lança un coussin qui le toucha en pleine tronche. « Aucune raison n'est valable pour frapper injustement les enfants des autres ! » pleurnicha-t-il.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et lui ramena avec autant d'amour son coussin. « Injustement ? J'avais des choses à faire et tu m'as fait venir ici pour encore me parler de ce mioche ! Et tu trouves que c'est injuste de te cogner ?... Merde, j'aurais dû le noyer dans les toilettes… » marmonna-t-il à la fin.

« Yu… Yukio n'est pas un gamin... » murmura Kise de façon très inaudible. Il baissa la tête, conscient de sa faute.

Tous les deux restèrent silencieux un moment avant qu'Aomine ne reprenne la parole.

« A quoi tu t'attendais… ? Ça c'est mal fini entre vous après tout... Je t'avais prévenu, Kise. »

Son ton et ses mots faisaient toujours plus mal que le problème lui-même. Mais c'était parce qu'il avait raison. Aomine était comme cela et cette fois il était encore plus énervé parce qu'il en avait assez de voir Kise souffrir pour la même chose.

Kise posa les yeux sur le coussin qui avait terminé sa course sur ses cuisses. Il sentit quelque chose lui couler sur la joue et ce quelque chose termina sa course en mouillant le coussin. Il en fut surpris lui-même. « Dai… ki. »

Aomine roula les yeux pour les poser sur lui. « Hm ? » Kise le regarda aussi avant de sourire. « Je pensais que j'étais passé à autre chose… mais non… j'ai toujours autant mal… »

Le brun le considéra longuement. « Après un an tu n'es toujours pas fatigué de pleurer ? » Aomine lui offrit un sourire avant de hausser les épaules.

« Bof, j'oubliais que tu étais un idiot. » il tendit la main pour caresser les cheveux du blond. « Je savais que ça allait finir ainsi… ne te retient pas. Je sais que tu as mal. » ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.

Le sourire de Kise s'estompa. Il essayait de rester fort, mais Aomine savait trop bien lire en lui. Après tout c'était son meilleur ami.

Le blond s'approcha de lui et posa la tête sur son épaule.

« Oî, oî, oî, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Cette fois je ne vais pas te laisser ma chemise alors ne la salit pas avec tes… »

« Daiki ! Juste un instant… s'il te plaît. »

La voix de Kise était si désespérée qu'il ne put pas se résoudre à le chasser même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Il roula les yeux en poussant un long grognement.

Le silence se fit de nouveau entre eux, un très long silence. La paisible atmosphère était cependant perturbée par des sanglots et des soupirs.

« Neee, Daiki, tu crois que… il me pardonnera ? » Aomine ouvrit les yeux. Il avait commencé à somnoler, bercé par les pleurs du blond. Il cilla plusieurs fois avant de faire circuler son regard dans la pièce devenu complètement sombre.

Kise était blotti contre lui à lutter pour stopper ses pleurs. Il sentit une étrange humidité sur son torse et grimaça avant d'éloigner le blond de lui et de grogner encore.

Kise avait tellement pleuré qu'il se demandait s'il aurait encore des larmes pour sa prochaine peine de cœur. Il espérait surtout que c'était uniquement ses larmes qui l'avaient mouillé ainsi.

« … Kasamatsu ? Pourquoi il t'en voudrait ? Vous étiez quand même très proche… Et puis tout ce que tu as fait c'est te confesser à un élève, c'est pas un crime… enfin, mis à part le fait que tu as failli le violer, je crois qu'il survivra. » Kise se redressa pour regarder Aomine. Ce dernier s'était emparé de mouchoirs et essayait de se débarrasser de l'humidité sur lui tout en rigolant à ses propres mots.

Le blond secoua la tête vivement en le toisant. « Non, je te parle de Kurokocchi... et je n'ai pas failli le violer, Ahomine, c'est un malentendu ! Bref, Kurokocchi... Je l'ai blessé et je m'en veux… »

Aomine haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers lui.

« Kurokocchi... » reprit Aomine sur un ton désapprobateur. « Tu as blessé Kurokocchi ? » nargua-t-il.

Kise écarquilla les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Il était content qu'Aomine ne se soit pas fâché en le voyant lui et Kuroko sortir de l'appartement la dernière fois. Sur le coup il avait eu très peur et automatiquement il avait regretté son geste.

Il baissa la tête en agrippant la chemise d'Aomine.

« Daiki, s'il te plaît, croit moi, il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi... je te jure que j'ai déjà retenu ma leçon. »

Aomine resta silencieux alors que Kise continuait d'agripper sa chemise. Il lui donna un coup sur la tête et le repoussa.

« Baka, arrête, tu vas me la déchirer. Tu veux que je laisse tous mes habits ici, c'est ça ? Tu tiens une collection ? »

Le blond arbora un léger sourire. « Ne me prête pas ce genre de hobby. »

Aomine fit descendre ses pieds de la table. Il réfléchit un moment et se tourna vers le chiot pour l'observer encore. « Kise, je ne compte pas t'empêcher de sortir avec un élève... plus maintenant. » le blond le fixa avec étonnement avant de baisser la tête. « Quoi ? Co... comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu as toujours été contre ma relation avec Yukio. » rigola-t-il.

« Parce que cette relation te détruisait. »

Aomine se leva calmement. « Je savais qu'il n'allait pas assumer ses sentiments. Donc, j'étais contre le fait que tu sois si proche de lui. »

« Daiki, je... »

« Peut-être que je ferais encore le grand frère si jamais je sens que la même chose est en train de se produire. Peut-être, mais je ne vais pas t'empêcher de lui donner une chance et je ne vais pas me fâcher si tu le fais. Je serais toujours là aussi pour te cogner si les choses vont mal. Maintenant arrête de pleurer, je suis paumé. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte en se grattant la nuque et sortit. Kise resta immobile un moment puis il se coucha dans le fauteuil.

Il s'était toujours senti chanceux d'avoir Aomine comme meilleur ami, mais parfois il avait du mal à le réaliser.

Ça ne se voyait pourtant pas, la personne qu'Aomine était vraiment. Tout à la surface, tout en apparence, mais rien de ce qui était vraiment.

* * *

Aomine rejoignit très vite son appartement. Lorsqu'il déverrouilla sa porte il entendit un cliquetis dans son dos.

« Ah, Aomine, bon timing. »

Aomine se retourna et laissa la jeune femme qui habitait l'appartement d'en face se rapprocher de lui. « Riko ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te dire merci pour la dernière fois, ça a été une superbe soirée. »

Aomine croisa les bras en haussant un sourcil. « Oui, je sais… je l'ai déjà entendu _celle-là_ ! » la jeune femme fut un peu surprise, puis elle rougit doucement en toussotant. « Ahem, elle… elle t'en a parlé ? »

Aomine hocha la tête en grognant. « L'idiote m'a sauté dessus en plein milieu du couloir, devant ma classe, juste pour me le dire. »

« Oh, c'est embarrassant ! Elle est vraiment pas croyable. » approuva-t-elle avec un sourire. « Ah, oui, désolée aussi de t'avoir emmerdé…j'ai vraiment pété un câble et je t'ai appelé sans réfléchir. »

Aomine roula doucement des yeux. Quand il se rappelait de ce qu'il faisait au moment où il avait reçu l'appel d'Aida, ça le contrariait vraiment. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas, le sort lui-même s'acharnait pour l'empêcher de se retrouver trop longtemps seul avec Kagami. « Ce n'est pas grave. Mais, la prochaine fois que tu restes coincée dans ta douche, appelle les pompiers. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Pa... Pas question, c'est trop embarrassant. Bon, je vais être en retard, ce soir on fête notre victoire, ça te plairait de venir ? »

« Non, merci. Je ne veux pas que Satsuki me fasse une crise de jalousie. » la jeune femme éclata d'un rire joyeux, puis se mit à courir après avoir pris congé de lui.

Aomine la regarda faire en se demandant comment elle pouvait être aussi peu élégante. Quoi qu'il reconnaissait qu'elle faisait déjà beaucoup d'efforts vu la différence qu'il y avait entre la personne qu'elle était sur un terrain et celle qu'elle était en dehors.

Il soupira avant de pénétrer dans sa demeure et déambula directement jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Après sa douche il alla à sa table de travail.

Il prit un paquet de feuilles qui y étaient disposées. La moitié avait déjà été corrigée, mais il restait beaucoup à faire. Le brun chercha parmi celle qui n'avait pas encore été corrigée et en sortit deux feuilles.

Alors que celle de Kuroko présentait une écriture calme et sûre, la feuille de Kagami avait l'air de sortir tout droit d'un broyeur. Aomine esquissa un sourire en vérifiant la première équation. Rien à dire, c'était vraiment un idiot.

Il déposa la feuille de Kuroko et porta celle de Kagami à ses lèvres en fermant les yeux.

Son esprit alla gambader loin de lui.

Un long soupir envoya valser le haut de la feuille en contact avec ses lèvres. Il la déposa sur la table avec les autres et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Il n'était plus en mesure de reprocher quoi que ce soit à Kise.

* * *

Hello, me revoilà ^^ toujours en vie.

Je reconnais que ce chapitre est très long, mais il me semble qu'il en valait la peine, non ? Bref, le suivant ne devrait pas trop tarder, en principe XDD Ce chapitre-là aurait pu s'appeler _Meilleurs amis _parce qu'il y a une bonne dose d'amitié dedans, lol, mais je ne suis pas bonne pour les titres de toute façon ^^".

Je tiens à vous dire merci pour vos reviews, je me marre toujours autant :D et à tout ceux qui ont gardé confiance en Aomine BANZAI XDDDD bon, j'arrête mon délire. Merci à vous tous ;)


End file.
